When Slumber Parties Go Coed
by coffeebean707
Summary: What happens when jess and an old friend crash the gilmore girls party? read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Sumarry: What happens when rory and loralei throw a slumber party, and guys get caught in the midst of a prank. Read on and see what happens. R/T  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except for the ones I make up. The show belongs to Amy Sherman Paladino. So please don't sue me Because, I didn't do jack shit.  
  
AN: Ok, this is my first chapter to hopefully my long, successful fic. The characters may be a bit out of character, but thats what ff is about. To keep you in the loop, Rory dated dean first, and never got back together after their first breakup. She dated jess next, then they broke up, rory and dean aren't so close anymore, there more like aquaitences. Rory and jess are still very good friends. Jess and Tristan know each other from when Tristan used to go stay with his aunt every summer in New York. So tristan met jess when they were 14, and have been good friends ever since. Rory doesn't know jess knows Tristan, and Tristan doesn't know that jess knows rory. They are all in there senior year at high school. Tristan and rory go to chilton, and jess goes to stars hollow high. Rory and Tristan avoid each other at school except for the quick hello when they pass each other in the hallway. Oh yeah, Tristan never went to military school. And now, on with the show!  
  
Luke's Diner-  
  
" So I was thinking, maybe we should have a theme!" Lorelai exclaimed  
excitedly.  
  
" A theme? As in wearing cat costumes, and parading around the house in  
hot pink-feathered boas? That kinda theme?" Rory asked over the rim of  
her half drunken coffee cup.  
  
" Yeah! Oh, we could get Ms. Patty to lend us some of her old costumes,  
and perform ' All that jazz' Catherine Zeta Jones Style, except I'm not  
gonna kill you, and you didn't sleep with my husband."  
  
" Uh-huh, um mom, when I said we should invite Paris, and Lane to  
sleepover this weekend, I didn't exactly intend on making the entire  
night, a scene from 'Chicago'. I was just anticipating, a night full of  
stuffing our faces in front of the t.v, while watching re-runs of Monty  
the Python."  
  
" Oh, fine! Ruin my fun. Just when I was getting some good ideas too!  
Like we could have Maury roll his piano over, and he could play some  
numbers, while we doll each other up, with heavy lipstick, and fish net  
stockings! But noooo, we have to go with the boring entertainment for  
the night." A pout starting to form on Lorelai's face.  
  
" And then later on we can have a round of Vodka with the boys, while  
singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rory said sarcastically.  
  
" Ugh, I'm appaled, my own flesh and blood, having not known, that we of  
course would substitute those, 100 bottles of beer on the wall, with 100  
cups of Luke's hot, steaming, fresh, coffee. Really rory, I would have  
thought better of you! Oh speaking of coffee, LUKE! Filler up!" Lorelai  
said shouting to Luke from across the diner, to a very peeved looking  
Luke, who was trying to get one of his customers to take there cell phone  
call outside.  
  
Coming around to their table, Luke looked ready to give a lecture. "  
Lorelai, why don't you have something different to drink, like herbal  
tea, or at least drink something decaffeinated, like maybe a glass of  
water." Luke said trying to persuade her, but Luke knew Lorelai was a  
very stubborn woman, out of all the years he had known her, he had never  
even heard her say " Luke give me a glass of water." Nope, nothing would  
satisfy this woman except for the tar like beverage she drank everyday,  
five or more times a day.  
  
" I swear Lorelai, this stuff is gonna put you on your death bed  
someday, and who are you going to blame, No, not the coffee, heaven  
forbid someone even direct anything negative towards the coffee, but you  
know who your gonna blame? Your gonna blame me. So don't say I didn't  
warn ya." Luke walked away, but before he did he refilled Lorelai's cup  
of coffee. Walking behind the counter, he took the pen from behind his  
ear, and stared to take an order on his notepad. Through out the entire  
one-sided conversation, Lorelai looked up at Luke with wide, and knowing  
eyes.  
  
" Oh, Lukey Poo!" She waited for Luke to look up. He looked up with  
great agrivation.  
  
" What is it now Lorelai?" Luke sighed  
  
Lorelai, smirked, and said, " At least I would die a happy woman!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at her. " No really!" Lorelai said getting up from  
her seat, and making her way to sit at the counter and annoy Luke some  
more. " Seriously, it would say ' Luke Danes, great contributer to my  
death, by being my coffee supplier.'  
  
In the mean time, Jess came down stairs. Walking over to Rory, he pulled  
up a chair and sat in it backwards. Rory barely noticed, she was far too  
amused watching Luke and Lorelai bicker.  
  
" So what are they arguing about now?" Rory looked to Jess in surprise.  
" When did you get here?" she asked still a bit startled.  
  
" Only a few moments ago, you were zoning out again, you feelin ok?"  
" Yeah of course" Rory smiled at Jess for his concern for her still, even  
though their relationship, ended months ago. " Mom and Luke are just  
arguing about how Luke's going to send her to her grave, and how he's  
going to get blamed for being the great coffee supplier that he is.  
  
" Didn't they go over that like, two weeks ago?"  
  
" Yup! But who would want to stop them now, look at them, there on a  
roll!" Rory said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah I guess. So what are you doing tomorrow night, nothing too  
exciting I hope?"  
  
" I'm inviting Lane and Paris to sleep over at my house, its going to  
include not only hours beyond hours of lounging on the couch in our pj's,  
stuffing our faces, with sugar, and high calories, but we are also going  
to attempt to rent out the entire comedy section of the video store."  
Rory said all in one breath.  
  
" That's all your going to do?" Jess said uninterested, but amazed at  
how three girls, and Lorelai can sit on the coach for hours eating junk.  
  
" No of course not! Sometime in between watching ' Kung Pow Enter The  
Fists' and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's 'Chubby Hubby', I'm gonna  
paint my nails." Rory said trying to get a smile out of Jess.  
  
" Oh, because that's so important. Jeez girls, I don't know should I go  
with sparkly red, or dark purple, oh what a dilemma!" Jess said imitating  
s girly voice.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah, that's what you think, would happen at a girl's slumber  
party, wouldn't you."  
  
" How should I know, I don't have any sisters, and being around my  
girlfriends are  
the closest thing I've ever been to the inner workings of a girl's  
mind."  
  
" Well I would invite you, to sleep over tomorrow night but you're not a  
girl, unless theres something you're not telling me here Jess?" Rory said  
making Jess blush.  
  
" Whatever, I gotta go, my friends are coming over tomorrow and we have  
plans, maybe we'll just add crashing a girl's slumber part to our list of  
things to do." Jess said a devious smirk making its way to his lips.  
  
" You better not, I'm serious jess, Paris is near having a breakdown,  
that she can't afford right now, and lane is well, Lane is actually ok  
right now. But if you guys actually do stop by, which I'm strongly  
urging you not to, for cause of sudden death, bring coffee." She said  
with a laugh.  
  
" I might take you up on that. But don't worry we wouldn't stay for  
that long. I gotta go seeya." Jess said getting up and putting his chair  
back. Heading back up the stairs.  
  
Rory smiled, wondering what Jess had up his sleeve now. Nothing drastic  
I hope. Well gotta prepare for tomorrow. Rory got out of her seat and  
headed for the door. Lorelai was still at the counter talking with Luke.  
With a quick shout 'bye' over her shoulder, she left for Doose's market.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Jess was upstairs on the phone, making a very  
important phone call to an old friend. What were those two going to do,  
who knows, but it would be a hell of slumber party for all of them. 


	2. The Entertainment Arrives

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: The show doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, the idea of this fic is mine though, and the extra characters are mine too. Ok, so heres the second chapter, hope its not too awful. Thank you to the people who sent me reviews, they were greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter 2: The Entertainment Arrives  
  
Doose's Market  
  
" Sour Patch Kids ?"  
  
" Check."  
  
" Caramellos?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Tootsie Rolls?"  
  
" In the basket last time I checked."  
  
" Twizzlers?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Chips and dip?"  
  
" Couldn't have a party without them."  
  
" Unless it was a very lame party!"  
  
" Yes a very lame party with decaffeinated teens, roaming the dance floor, thinking that the top window was the exit, and the toilet, was a punch bowl! What would the world come to!  
  
" Now, who on this Earth would actually, even consider having a party, without chips and dip? I'm serious, name one party you've been too that hasn't served chips or dip, discluding any Harford, fancy, schmancy, parties?! "  
  
" I can't say that I've been to too many parties in my teenage existence, but if I had to name one party that didn't serve the holy, sacred chips and dip, it would probably be, Sarah Costler's 9th birthday party. Instead she had this weird lime green jello mold that moved every time you walked past it. I don't think anybody actually ate it, except me."  
  
" You ate a piece of the alien tested jello?" Lane looked like she was going to heave her morning-digested piece of her dried blueberry tofu muffin.  
  
" Yeah I did, but it was only a small piece! I felt really bad! Her grandmother made it. And how would you feel, if your ninety-eight year old grandmother, made you a jello mold and nobody touched it because they were afraid one of her five cats might have gave birth to it!" Rory protested  
  
" I would feel relieved that I didn't know anybody that would actually eat a piece of jello that could have partaken in some grotesque, birthing process!"  
  
" It wasn't actually too bad, until my third bite, I could have sworn I swallowed a furball!" Rory said, shivering, remembering the limey, gooey substance, swishing around in her mouth, and holding her breath while she swallowed.  
  
" And you call that ' not too bad'?" Lane asked questionably.  
  
" Ok I admit it, it was terrible, gag worthy, I would have rather eaten an unwrapped, stale starburst, that had been sitting in my gym shoe, then have eaten another bite of that wobbly, green, ' swamp thing'! I am not kidding! That thing could have been the 'swamp thing's' child ! Thanks for bringing up old memories Lane, you're a real help in that department, let me tell ya!" she said in an exasperated tone.  
  
" Sorry! How did we get into this discussion in the first place?"  
  
" Um, we were going over the issue of how people cannot, not have chips an dip at a party, and that it should be illegal to not bring in chips without the dip, and if not the consequences would consist of spending a day with Kirk and his mother, or listening to all of Taylor's ideas of how we should make the town of Stars Hollow, a more, share your feelings, kind of place. Because of course it would be very beneficiary for the children." Rory said all in one breath.  
  
" You just did that thing again."  
  
" What thing?" she asked in a curious voice.  
  
" That thing, you know the thing you do, and you say everything at once, in one breath? Maybe you should enter Marathon Talking."  
  
" Oh that thing, are you sure I did that? Because I'm pretty sure I took a breath inbetween 'spending a day with kirk and his mother, and 'children'. I'm becoming more like my mother everyday. Watch, next I'll be threatening Jess to give me coffee in the morning." She said with a laugh.  
  
" Rory? You kinda already do that."  
  
" Well I'll be damed!"  
  
And with that they went to pay for there, 'sure to give sugar high' junk food, and made there way over to the crap shack, to prepare for the party that would take place in less than four hours.  
  
Meanwhile, they were taking their purchases home, Jess was doing a bit of scheming.  
  
Luke and Jess's Apartment  
  
Jess had just gotten off the phone with a very groggy Tristan. Apparently, he had been out late last night, due to last minute date plans. Jess could have sworn he heard Tristan say he was going to lie of the girls for a while. Ya know, do his own thing. But as soon as Tristan heard the words 'crash' and 'girls' he immidietly sounded more awake.  
  
" So we will be crashing, a girls party tonight?"  
  
" Yeah, DuGrey and Mariano style. Whatdya think?"  
  
" I think I'm up for crashing a party. Whose party is it?"  
  
" Oh, a friend of mine from Stars Hollow, shes cool, you'll like her. I just think she needs a break from the boring, almost every Saturday night, 'hang and crash' deal. You know what I mean? Its like, lately shes been zoning out, and won't notice I've been standing in front of her for the last ten minutes." Jess heard chucking on the other line.  
  
" Maybe shes just tired of seeing you in her face all the time. You know, you weren't the luckiest one with the ladies, man." He said teasingly.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, say what you think, but I actually dated this girl. So don't be pulling any of your bull-shit on her, because she doesn't go for your type."  
  
" And what does she go for? Wanna be bad asses without a cause. Please! You know they all go for the blonde."  
  
" Yeah, I would bet that she wouldn't say two words to you, but shes too nice, too good, for that." He said trying to convince his friend she wasn't another mindless android.  
  
" Since, when does Jess Mariano, go for the nice ones, huh? Last time I checked you were fused at the lip, with that Natalie chick."  
  
" So things didn't work out, with her. But I'm telling you now man, shes different, we may not be together, but I still care about her. And I swear on Metallica, that if you ever hurt her, or intend on even registering, even an ounce of heartache for her, because god knows shes had enough already. I would be forced to pull out the black mail card, and have to tell everybody about the Zane incident." Jess said warningly.  
  
" You wouldn't stoop so low. Wait what am I saying, of course you would. All right, all right. I promise not to touch her, if, you tell me what her name is."  
  
" Fine. Her names Rory."  
  
The Crap Shack  
  
" Are you shore you got all the supplies?"  
  
" Yeah mom, we even got two chip dips."  
  
" Of course, I don't blame you, a party isn't a party without chips and dip. What kinda lame ass party would this be if we didn't live up the mandatory, list of must have foods, in the Gilmore Girls, party handbook. "  
  
" Uhh, not this again, stop her before she goes on about chips and dip." Lane pleaded.  
  
" Um mom, did anyone call, for instance. Paris?"  
  
" Uhhhh, hold on let me check." Lorelai went over to her styrefoam coffee cup, sitting on the rather small kitchen table. She picked it up and started turning it around.  
  
" Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asked very confused.  
  
" Oh, I couldn't find the paper, and while I was looking for the paper, I misplaced my pen, so I was forced to write on my coffee cup, with my lipstick! Can you believe it? My new lipstick too! I just bought it the other day, I was walking around Clinique, and there it was. Standing there, on that plastic display case, just waiting to be bought. It's really cute too, because it had a pink holder. And plus the color was the exact color of my new red dress, that I was planning on wearing, tonight. Oh guess what I have planned for tonight?" Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
" Hopefully, staying home with me and the girls, mocking the actors from all the movies we rented for tonight?!"  
  
" I'm soo sorry babe, but would you mind if I bailed for tonight?" Lorelai looked at her daughter pleadingly.  
  
Rory hadn't seen her mom go out on a date since she broke up with Max. Maybe this would be good for her, maybe she would stop fast forwarding through all the best scenes of the movies, because she couldn't stand these fake characters, being happy while she was decked out in her thermal coffee cup pj's, wallowing all the time.  
  
" So whats his name?" Rory said with a smile on her face.  
  
Lorelai broke out into a wide grin, happy that her daughter wouldn't be too mad at her if she went out for the night. They had been planning for two weeks. They were going to make sure that this party would be one of the best sleepovers that anybody had ever been to. It would be so amazing that Ripley's would come over and ask them to join there band of wonders of the world. But she never expected to be asked out by this cute architect, who had come to the Independence Inn, looking for a room to stay. They had settled into an easy conversation, and towards the end he had asked her out, to a fantastic little Italian restaurant out in Hartford. According to him, it had the best pasta sauce anyone could ever taste, and there coffee wasn't that bad either. So she agreed.  
  
" Well his name is Edward, but he said that was kinda stuffy so I could just call him Eddy." As Lorelai was about to launch into full detail mode for her date that night, the phone rang.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
" Jeez, were is that thing." Lorelai said, while looking under a couch cushion.  
  
" I'm starting to think that were not very organized people!" Rory shouted from the kitchen, looking through all the cabinets.  
  
" That's because we aren't hon." Lorelai looked frustrated as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
" Wait. Do you hear that?"  
  
" Yeah. The phone is ringing. Unless it stopped and I might just be hearing things."  
  
" No, it sounds close by. Rory walked nearer to the refrigerator. She opened the door, and low and behold, the phone was sitting on top of the leftover pizza box from last week.  
  
Rory turned to her mother and said, " I'm not even going to ask, how it got in there." She said with an all-knowing look. It had happened before. The phone had been misplaced. Last time it was in Rory's school shoe.  
  
The phone kept ringing. You could tell that the caller obviously, wasn't going to give up, unless someone answered it.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Finally! Find the phone? Were was it this time, in the bathroom cabinet?" Paris's voice sounded amused. She had learned that, the Gilmore Girl's phone always ended up mysteriously disappearing. She didn't even think she had actually ever scene it in its holder.  
  
" Hey Paris."  
  
" So, the party is still on right? You haven't changed the time? So if I go, you'll be there to answer the door when I ring your doorbell, and I won' be left standing outside, in the freezing cold, like some lost pathetic puppy, looking for scraps, because its abusive owner kicked it out for stealing a beacon strip off there plait?"  
  
" Yes Paris. We will not leave you outside, to suffer from stray dog syndrome. We will let you in, in your pink flannel pajamas, and we will party, we will stuff our faces, we will watch all the comical movies in all of comical movie history. You will dance, drink, get wasted, and end up in a sleezy guy's bed, wondering, what the hell did I do last night? And you will say, ' I went to a Gilmore party, and had the time of your life!' No matter how ugly the guy laying next to you is, with all the icky back hair. No does that sound like fun to you Paris?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Paris, are you still there?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
" Paris, you know I was only kidding, about the sleazy guy and getting wasted part. Unless you want to get wasted, then your on your own, because I have no intention of waking up in some stranger's bed, wishing I'd known what happened last night."  
  
" Unless the guy was a Brad Pitt, David Boreanez look alike! In that case I would hope you'd have fun." Lorelai added.  
  
" Yeah, unless it was Tom Cruise, Ben Affleck, Paul Walker, kinda guy. If its not, forget it man. Get your clothes and run!" Lane put in.  
  
They were both giggling in the backround.  
  
" So your saying that if I get wasted, and end up in some weird guy's bed, it would only be a good thing, if he looked like an Adonis?" Paris said.  
  
" Yup! So are you still coming? Please come, we promise not to liquor you up, and send you into some no neck jock. Please?"  
  
" Fine. But I've said it and I'll say it again. If you freeze my bra while I'm sleeping, I'm going to print an issue of the Franklin, with a big picture of you hugging a tree, too happily if I might add!"  
  
" I told you! It was 'hug a tree day'. How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
" Until I fully believe you. Knowing you Gilmore, you'd probably hug a lamp post or a mail box, if it was hug an inanimate object day."  
  
" Fine don't believe me. I'll just have to paste that picture of you in your nightgown with zit cream all over your face, next to my picture. Now wouldn't that be a kick. Think about it, we could even have a poll going on, ' Who's Weirder? Gilmore or Geller?'"  
  
" You still have that picture? I thought I told you to get rid of that!" Paris said shocked.  
  
" You did. I just thought, it would be another crazy memory to have, when we get older, and I can show your future husband, what kinda woman hes getting involved with." She said teasingly.  
  
" Just get rid of it, before I come over. I don't even wanna see that thing!"  
  
" Ok, ok, consider it dissinerated." Rory said trying to reassure Paris.  
  
" Good. Look I gotta go, get my things together. So I'll see you in a few hours?"  
  
" I'll be waiting for you Paris. Because you know, a party cannot be started until the famous Paris Gellar, has arrived. On time I might add!" she said mockingly.  
  
" Bye rory!"  
  
" Seeya Paris!"  
  
They hung up. Rory placed the small object next to the coffee maker, sure enough that it wouldn't be forgotten there.  
  
" So what did Paris want?" Lane asked.  
  
" She wanted to be sure, that we wouldn't get her drunk, and give her to a slime ball." Rory said laughing a bit.  
  
" She should have known, we would have had fun first, then we would have boozed her up, and handed her over to a grease ball for the night." Lorelai, inputted.  
  
" Yeah well. I don't think Paris, goes to many sleepovers, except the ones we have here. I think shes had bad experiences, in past sleepovers, that included freezing her purple, flower dotted bra in the freezer!" She said half jokingly.  
  
" Ew, so we'll make this night memorable for her. What kind of food does she like?"  
  
" Last time I check she liked carrot juice, and chocolate covered raisins."  
  
" Gross! What kinda freak, eats semi healthy food at a party?"  
  
" I think her mom is a little of a perfectionist. Paris probably gets it from her, but I think her mom pushes her too hard, like to be the top five of everything in school."  
  
" Overbearing, snobby parents. Been there, done that! Almost got over it."  
  
" Grandma and Grandpa aren't that bad. I think they just wanted what was best for you."  
  
" Ror, you know Richard and Emily. It's like there the...the..overbearing, snobby, perfectionist twins. Honestly they were meant for each other. They were probably married in a past life, or having a deceiving love affair!"  
  
" Ok, so they were a bit dis understanding, when they found out you were pregnant, who wouldn't be after finding out that there only daughter had sex, and was going to be a teenage mother. I mean, they're in our lives now, and regret not being a big role in them before." She said trying to convince Lorelai.  
  
" No hon, they're in our lives now because I owe them something. I came to them and, and they were more than glad, to except my proposition, because they knew I never wanted anything from them before. And here I come; begging them, ok not begging, but slightly pleading, for them to help me out. No, they didn't even help me out, this was all for you. Because they know and I now that there is no better, deserving, person out there, that needs an opportunity like this." Lorelai said with sad, but happy eyes.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a minute or two. Untill thankfully, Lane changed the subject.  
  
" So, we gonna get this party rocken or what?"  
  
" Right on kiddo!" Lorelai said, lifting her hand in the air, above her head.  
  
" What pjs are you going to wear? The ones you have stored here?" Rory said to Lane.  
  
" No Rory, I'm going to wear the long, extra large, nightgown, that my mother packed for me." She said sarcastically.  
  
" So, your going to wear the ones that you have stashed here?" She said with a small smile, trying to act dumb.  
  
" Yes! Of course!" Lane playfully nudged Rory in the arm.  
  
One hour later  
  
The living room was set up so that they all could fit their sleeping bags on the floor without trying to cram everything they needed around them. To tell the truth, the living room looked more spacious, more wider. Must have been, because they moved the couch over to the side, by the window, next to the monkey lamp. Their stack of movies were piled up on the coffee table. There snacks were in several bowls placed along side the movies. A rather large selection, of carefully chosen cds, decorated the side table, along with the stereo that was plugged in beside it. Multi colored scarfs were strewn over all the lamps, creating a dim, relaxing, atmosphere. The phone had been shut off, and placed, well no one knew exactly were they had placed it, but they didn't bother looking for it. The cell phone was on, just incase Lorelai wanted to call Rory, and make sure everything was ok. Tonight was all about relaxation. And after that was done they were going to party like it was 1999. They were going to be careless, and fling junk food at each other. Eating ice cream out of the carton with three spoons, and no use for bowls or glasses. They would drink strait out of the bottle. They wouldn't rewind any of the videotapes, or place the cds back in there holders. This of course was wild for Rory Gilmore. But tonight would be different. They weren't expecting the unexpected.  
  
Two hours into the party  
  
Paris had arrived, of course on time. Ten minutes early to be exact. Fearing that they weren't actually kidding about getting her drunk. But with the Gilmore Girls you never knew.  
  
They were sprawled on the floor, each lying on there stomachs. The bowls of their sugary sweets were half eaten, and the pizza box resting on top of the television, was almost gone, except for three pieces left. They were towards the end of there third video, 'Not Another Teen Movie' when Paris got up from here laying position, and started towards the pizza box.  
  
" Whatcha doin?" Lane asked curiously.  
  
" I'm going to go warm up another slice of pizza." She stated.  
  
" That would make that your sixth piece." Rory said amazed. She hadn't even eaten that much, and she was the one always hungry.  
  
" Yeah I know. Its just that I've never been allowed to eat pizza freely before."  
  
Both girls looked up at Paris with wide eyes.  
  
" I mean, I've eaten it, once. But I was forced to take off all the toppings, and cut off the crust. So when I was finished dissecting, my piece it looked more like a piece of really soggy bread."  
  
" Wow! I didn't know your parents were that strict." Lane exclaimed.  
  
" Well, now it's just me and my mom. My dad ran off with his tennis instructer, or wait was it the maid, I always forget, it could have been the gardener." Paris said all this in a non- effected tone, like she didn't mind that her father was gone. It's sounded like she was almost relieved to have her parents divorced.  
  
" I'm sorry Paris, I didn't realize." Lane said hoping that she didn't cause Paris to recall any sad or hurtful memories.  
  
" Don't be. It was a doomed marriage to begin with." She said while glancing down at the pizza slice in her hand.  
  
" Wanna see 'Bedazzled" now?" Rory put in, trying to break the akward mood. Obviously Paris didn't want to talk about it. And that was ok; Rory just hoped it wouldn't affect Paris in any other way.  
  
" No, I think I'm gonna go warm up this slice of pizza first, and then maybe try to find some whip cream. I wonder what a whip cream, pizza combo would taste like?"  
  
" Hm. Whip cream pizza combo. Almost as good as 'Bedazzled'." Added Lane.  
  
" So, 'Bedazzled', whip cream, and then pizza?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Ok then."  
  
They settled down to watch yet another ridiculously stupid movie, with crude humor.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
The TV started to go staticky, and the lights seem to be flickering.  
  
" Anyone notice how the wind was picking up?" Paris asked worriedly.  
  
" Yeah I did notice. Don't worry about it. The weather channel said we might be getting some thunderstorms tonight. Nothing too serious, I think." Lane reassured her.  
  
" Just think, the rain will add affect, and we Stars Hollow citizens have been known too get down, and funky during these wonderful gifts of nature." Rory added, smiling.  
  
" Only you would look at this in a positive way." Paris said.  
  
" But rain is pretty, haven't you ever just, I don't know, walked through it. You should try it, it really clears your mind." Rory replied.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. Rain is rain, and I hate rain, I have bad memories that had to do with rain. Or things that have happened, when rain occurred." Paris stated.  
  
" Oh Paris, you can't have bad memories about everything, you have to make some good ones. Just like right now. If I were to hit you with a pillow, would you say that was a good memory or a bad memory?" Lane said, trying to get Paris to at least not look so depressed.  
  
" I don't know, would you hit me hard or playfully?"  
  
" Playfully."  
  
" Wait why would that be a good memory?"  
  
" Because you will always remember it as the pillow that smacked you in the face with whipped cream all over it." Lane said with a smirk starting to appear on her lips.  
  
" Wait, wha." Too late Paris's words were muffled, and lost and she struggled to her feet, and tried to wipe the whipped cream off her face.  
  
" I can't believe you just did that!" Paris yelled, but not harshly, in an amused way. Maybe their plan to get Paris to liven up was going to work after all.  
  
" What can I say, I was a messy baby, and throwing food at people was my thing." Lane said still smiling.  
  
" I am so going to get you back! Just watch, how would you like it if your bra ended up in the freezer overnight, huh?" Paris countered.  
  
" I'd say I wouldn't care that much about my bra, but I would worry about me, because what I'm about to do will send me willingly running out the door."  
  
" And what could you possibly do that would top, throwing whipped cream at me?" They were both standing up now, both forward as if they were going to strangle each other. But they all knew it was a game. Didn't they?  
  
" I have to say this is way more interesting than the movie." Rory said, getting up to a seated position.  
  
" Smile for the camera Paris."  
  
SNAP, the flash went off.  
  
And with that Lane went running into the kitchen and around the kitchen table, trying to escape Paris's wrath, which seemed to be shouting at her to giver her back the camera.  
  
" No way! I am soo making doubles!" Lane shouted behind her back, still running from Paris.  
  
Rory stood nearby watching the scene play before her eyes. It was amazing at how Paris could loosen up, without having to schedule it into her palm pilot. The chase entered Rory's room. Lane jumped on Rory's bed while Paris stood at the other side of it, trying to block Lanes's only way out. They stared each other down, until both of them started cracking up. Bursting out in soundly laughter. Rory even found herself laughing from the scenes she just encountered. Moments later there was a knocking noise. The other two didn't hear it, but Rory was closer to the door. Thinking it was only her imagination, or probably Babette coming over to see if they were doing ok, or coming over to tell them to cut down the noise a bit.  
  
She walked up to the door, standing at least a foot away. Checking to see if it was really someone knocking or the wind blowing hard against the windows. The knocking happened again after a few moments. She could two faint voices from the outside. She walked closer to the door, and instead of just opening it, she talked through it. You never know, who else would come late at night, to her house. Anyone else would surely be in bed. So she decided to do the safe thing, she talked through the door, and grabbed her mother's red polka dotted umbrella that had been hanging on one of there coat hooks.  
  
" Hello?" She yelled through the door.  
  
" Gilmore let me in." The voice sounded familiar but the wind was doing odds to the voice.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" Who do you think it is?" The voice countered.  
  
" I don't know you tell me. You could be some crazed axe murdering looney for all I know, so you're going to have to be a little more specific in the name department."  
  
" It's Jess, now let me in, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"  
  
Rory realized it was now Jess. But she decided to play dumb a little while longer. She had to have her fun some how.  
  
" Jess who?"  
  
" What do you mean Jess who? How many Jess's do you know?" It was more of a rhetorical question.  
  
" Well lets see, theres Jess from my biology class, and Jess the new guy working at Gypsies, oh! And the video guy's name is jess. Wait there was a Jess that just checked into the Independence Inn, and Jess who..."  
  
" Will you knock it off already, and let me in?"  
  
" I still don't know what Jess you are?"  
  
" Your coffee is getting cold."  
  
That's all she needed to know. The game quickly ended as she opened the door with no hesitation.  
  
" Oh, hey Jess."  
  
" Ror, that wasn't funny."  
  
" Ah, not funny for you, but loads of laughs for me."  
  
" Can I come on now?"  
  
" Uh -Huh. Just as long as you hand over the coffee. God it must be so cold from standing out here for a while. Jess how could you subject it to such abuse! Really, I would have expected this from Luke, but from you? My friend, my pal, my amigo, my compadre, my bud-dy!" She said with a devious smile spreading across her face.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah. Can we come in now?"  
  
" We, I didn't know you were traveling with your imaginary friends, please tell me, who this imaginative person's name is?"  
  
He stepped out through the shadows and walked into the light that radiated from the living room. His features were covered by the darkness, but the tousled blonde hair that was usually sprouting from all over his head, were drenched from the rain. His shoulders slightly hunched down, with his hands dug deep in his jean pockets, to keep out the cold. His deep cobalt eyes starred back at her as a small smile started to appear.  
  
" Hey Mary."  
  
A/N: Ok so that was the second chapter. I hope you guy liked it. If you have any ideas or comments please send them my way, I could probably use them. I'll see to update soon! Later Days 


	3. Turn down the lights

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show yhata, yhata, yhata. The idea of the story is mine though, and any extra characters that may appear in the story. So don't sue me, cuz that would be just stupid. A/N: Ok so heres the third chapter. You know when you have an idea for a story and then you plot the story all out in your mind? And then when your going to type it, it sounds weird or you get new ideas that change the entire story? Well that happens to me often. So don't be surprised that my updates are spacious. Oh thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they are appreciated by me. I really thought this story was going to suck, but I guess it's not that bad!  
  
Chapter Three: Turn down the lights  
  
Tristan stood there, rooted to his spot, standing next to Jess, outside the door. He took in her appearance; she was wearing slightly baggy, plaid, blue, pajama bottoms, which hung low on her hips. Her black tank top, showed an expanse of porcelein skin, and if not covered by a long curtain of chestnut color hair. He didn't miss her shocked looking eyes, or slightly parted mouth. It was hard not to, she looked as if she had just found out coffee was no longer available to the human race. She looked beautiful, a truly divine angel in his eyes. He had rarely ever scene her without her school uniform on, or actually, never saw her outside of school, considering the driving distance between Hartford, and Stars Hollow. So it was a treat to see her in her natural habitat, the place that took part in influencing her personality. The place in which made her unique, and different from the Hartford socialites. The place that made him like her so damh much.  
  
He was hoping against hope that the Rory Jess spoke of was not Rory Gilmore. But how many Rorys' do you know? He didn't want to see her, he wasn't ready for her. This was the girl who had burned him to an extent, and caused him great frustration. He tried not to think about her, oh you don't know how hard he tried. But it was like everywhere he looked someone or something reminded him of her. It was constant nostalgia for him. He wanted her, and she kept being taken away from him. Like taking a toy away from a child, no matter how much they wanted it back or how far they reached for it, it seemed to be getting farther, and farther away. But she wasn't just a toy, she was a gift. Sure he teased her, and made her irritated, but wasn't that what you were supposed to do? Tease the ones you love. He didn't know if it was love, hell he didn't even know what love was, he was only eighteen. After the teasing didn't work, he tried to impress her with the impossible-to-get PJ Harvey concert tickets. But even that didn't work, she had refused him anyway. So subsequently, he let her be. He left her alone, he banished himself from her life. He figured it was the easy thing to do, instead of pining after her. He had stopped going by her locker after the few classes they shared together. He wouldn't look up in the middle of a test to see if she was done or not. He tried to tell himself that she wasn't there. And it was kinda working so far. The keyword being 'kinda'. But all his defenses came crashing down, with a whomping thump, as soon as she had opened her door.  
  
Rory was undoubtedly, shocked beyond belief. Here before her was one of her best friends, and standing beside him was her worst enemy, her sparring partner, her opponent in verbal wars. How could this be? Had the gods turned against her, had pigs flown, did coffee cease to exist? What was going on here? If Rory ever had a mind -boggling moment in her entire life, this would be the one. What was he doing here, at her house, standing at her door? She wasn't supposed to see him after school hours, he wasn't supposed to see her in her flannel pajamas. They both starred at each other, blue on blue, shocked face, against shocked face. The wind had started to pick up, and the rain was blowing through the door, sending Rory's hair for a wild ride. The rain splattering on her face, and against her clothes. Jess coughed to get to get both of there attentions, as seeing that they weren't going to awake from there extended starring contest.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
No response from either of them. Jess slowly lifted up his left hand, and sent it flying to the back of Tristan's head. Snapping out of his trance, Tristan looked at Jess, s to seeing why he hit him.  
  
" Why the hell did you do that for man?"  
  
" Because you just got that look on your face like your brain was caving in."  
  
" Nice visual" Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
Jess just shrugged his shoulders. " Thanks. You ok?"  
  
Tristan looked up at Rory, " Yeah, I think I'm gonna be ok."  
  
" Ror?"  
  
There was still no response from Rory.  
  
" Oh not you too!"  
  
Jess brought his fingers up to her face, and snapped his fingers.  
  
Rory immidietly looked at Jess and then to Tristan.  
  
" Hey how come she didn't get a slap on the head?" Tristan whined.  
  
" Because shes not you."  
  
" Wow Ror, you really need to work on your welcoming skills, but other than that you got your I've-just-seen-a-ghost look down pat.  
  
Rory came back to life from her monotone state.  
  
" That's probably because I'm not welcoming you. Jess, you brought the spawn of Satan to my house, he now knows were I live, I guess this means I'm going to have to kill both of you now."  
  
" Who are you going to kill?" Lane said as she and Paris, walked up behind Rory, who was still standing by the door.  
  
Paris noticed two guys standing at the door, one being unknown, and the other being Tristan DuGrey.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Paris asked Tristan, a bit embarrassed that he and the guy standing beside him were seeing her in her pajamas.  
  
" Paris! So lovely to see you this evening, I never pictured you at a party, especially by the looks of your apparel, a slumber party."  
  
" Yeah well I don't remember you being invited, so why don't you and your little friend here just mosey on off to one of your girlfriends houses'." Paris shot back.  
  
" It seems that one of your party goers needs to liven up Ror." Jess said.  
  
" No, shes perfectly fine in the life shes in right now. What are you guys doing here? At night, and in the middle of a storm no less?"  
  
" I told you we would stop by, incase you don't remember."  
  
" I didn't think you were serious. Don't you have a life?"  
  
" Of course I do, it just involves annoying the hell out of you." Jess said with a smile.  
  
" And I didn't think, for the life of me, that the other 'we' was going to be Tristan. Then I would have rather tagged along on my mother's 'hot' date tonight. "  
  
" Wait. How do you know Tristan?" Jess said slightly closing one eye, looking puzzled.  
  
" We go to the same school." Tristan said.  
  
" Add it up, and it all spells duh!" Lane said, after finally taking her eyes off Tristan.  
  
" Hey Kim. I didn't see you there for a minute. Now I'm wishing I didn't see you at all." Jess said Tristan chuckling in the backround.  
  
" You! You are in my house, you are seeing were I live, and yes you are seeing me in my pajamas, but that gives you no right to just come in here and act all macho with Jess! We are not in Hartford buddy! These do not look like the halls of Chilton, and I do not see your fellow jerko-friends standing behind you, backing you up in this situation. Your in my town now, so don't even think about calling me 'Mary' or try to back me into a corner, because I can have five guys tackle you to the floor, excluding Jess!" Rory said this all while backing him up against the now closed front door.  
  
" Rory calm down." Jess said, as he put his hands on her shoulders and backed her away from Tristan.  
  
" Listen we didn't come here to make you mad, actually we did, but that doesn't matter now, because."  
  
" Yeah, why doesn't it matter, because you thought of something more hideously disgusting to do to us now?"  
  
" No it doesn't matter because the lights just went out."  
  
" What?"  
  
They were in pitch darkness, nobody moved in fear that they would collide with someone else, or knock something to the ground.  
  
" Ok, nobody move." Rory said.  
  
" Not a problem, I don't feel like walking into a wall." Tristan said, uneasily.  
  
" Oh this is just great!" Paris spoke up.  
  
" And shes off!" Tristan whispered to Jess.  
  
" I knew I shouldn't have come. I could be home right now looking up words I don't know, and I'm here in the dark, with two bafoons! I mean really, I didn't just tell myself today ' Why don't I go over to Rory's and die of hypothermia!" Paris rattled on.  
  
" Paris?" Lane asked, standing beside her.  
  
" What!" She asked annoyed.  
  
" You can shut up now!"  
  
" Fine!" Paris relented.  
  
" Ror, not that I don't love standing here in the dark, but Tristan and me, yeah were wet, and it's getting kinda cold in here. So any spare, dry, clothes you have, that are preferably suited for men to wear, would be great." Jess said stuttering at most of his words.  
  
" Um, I'll look for the clothes, when I can see the clothes. But right now, that's not possible, so this is what were going to do. Lane? Were are you?"  
  
" Over here."  
  
" Where's here?"  
  
" By Paris."  
  
" Where's Paris?"  
  
" I'm over here standing by the entry to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that's Lane next to me or else its some kinda perverted, psycho-killer, come to kill us all."  
  
" So Tristan is standing by you?" Rory asked, smirking to herself.  
  
" Hey I resent that!" Tristan crowed.  
  
" Yeah, I hope you remember that, while your rotting in hell!!!"  
  
" Look people, there is no reason for all of this hostility. So incase you just want to stand around, waiting to freeze like Eskimo pies, I suggest you all just shut your holes, so we can do something about it." Lane screamed.  
  
" Sorry Lane." Rory said.  
  
" Yeah sorry." Tristan said.  
  
" Ok, so whoever is closer to the kitchen door can go in and try to find some candles, and some food that doesn't require refridgeration, because if the lights are out, the rest of the appliances of course are out, which means food in the refridgerator will be melting pretty soon."  
  
"What about flashlights?" Paris asked.  
  
" Um, I don't think we have any flashlights, I think we did at one point, but the last it was scene it was in one of the cereal boxes. Don't ask how it got there it just did. So if you wanna try and find it, don't feel stupid looking in the oven."  
  
" Isn't it dangerous to have it in the oven?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Yeah, but they keep it off, considering they don't cook, actually they couldn't cook to save there lives." Jess said matter-o-factly.  
  
" You don't cook at all?" Tristan asked amazed.  
  
" Nope, ever since the waffle incident, we haven't picked up a cooking utensil, or used our stove. We usually keep our shoes in the oven so chances of the flashlight being there are pretty good."  
  
" Me and Paris, can try and find the candles, but what are we going to do about matches?" Lane offered.  
  
" Oh god, we don't have any matches do we, it figures, we haven't lit a candle in this house since the toilet paper accident."  
  
" You've had a lot of incidents in this house haven't you?" Paris called from the kitchen. The sound of drawers and cabinets being open and closed could be heard from foir (incase you didn't know what that was, it's the downstairs, part of the house were the front door is located, and you hang coats, or you can call it whatever you wanna call it.).  
  
" You have no idea." Lane answered back.  
  
" I have a light." Tristan said.  
  
" Hey man, I thought you quit?" Jess asked.  
  
" I did, kinda. Its not that easy you know." Tristan said deffensivly.  
  
" Oh believe me, I know. Shes the one that made me quit!"  
  
" I only made you for your own good!"  
  
" Ya know, that's what they keep telling me."  
  
" And you, you should quit too, but I'm glad you didn't, or else we wouldn't have a light, thus causing us to croak in the dark." Rory said  
  
" I'm glad that my cigerette addiction could have been helpful to somebody." Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
" You know what I mean. So did you pickup the habit from Jess?"  
  
" Actually, yeah. He offered me my first cigerette at age thirteen."  
  
" You two have been smoking for five years? Are you crazy!"  
  
" I don't think were crazy. Do you think were crazy?" Jess asked Tristan.  
  
" No, I don't think were crazy at all." Both of them looked at each other, well as well you could see someone in the dark, and shoved one another.  
  
" God, I'm going to go off my nut with the two of you here."  
  
" Hey don't sweat the small stuff, we'll be perfect gentlemen our whole visit. Won't we Jess?"  
  
" Of course we will, what else would we be?"  
  
" You two are up to something, and as soon as I find out what it is, I'm sicking Ms. Patty on you. That'll teach you both a lesson, not to get into mischief with a Gilmore."  
  
" Rory when will you learn, a guy without mischief is like a bowling ball without a liquid center." Tristan said.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Your a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jess said. Both guys chuckled in the dark.  
  
" Whatever. And I was serious about the Ms. Patty thing." Rory said while trying to feel her way into the kitchen.  
  
" Who's Ms. Patty?" Tristan asked.  
  
" I'll tell you later. Hey Rory, do you want us to. Rory were'd you go?" Jess shouted.  
  
" I'm in the kitchen helping Paris and Lane look for candles." Rory shouted back.  
  
" They still haven't found them yet?"  
  
" You try looking for candles, in a dark kitchen, with a zillion drawers!" Lane yelled over.  
  
" Do you need any help?" Tristan yelled back.  
  
" Jess, take Tristan upstairs to try and find some blankets in the linen closet."  
  
" You have a linen closet?"  
  
" Just go up, and try to find something to keep us warm!"  
  
" There wouldn't be any spare clothes up stairs would there, because I'm starting to lose any feeling I once had in my ass!" Jess yelled over.  
  
" Check under my mom's bed. There should be some of my dad's clothes that he left behind!" Rory called.  
  
" Ok!"  
  
In The Kitchen  
  
" Rory, are you sure that theres candles in here?" Paris asked.  
  
" Because we've been looking for ten minutes." Lane added.  
  
" Yes, theres candles here somewhere, I'm positive. Did you look under the sink?"  
  
"No." They both said in unision.  
  
Rory felt her way to the sink, and then got down on her knees, and opened the cabinets that were under the sink. She put her arms in, and felt her way inside. Her fingertips brushed over that seemed wax like. She went back for it, and lifted it up to her nose to smell it, because the last ones they had bought were vanilla scented. And to her luck it was the candles. There were about twenty of them since they were miniature sized.  
  
" I found them. All twenty, vanilla scented ones."  
  
There were a few breaths of relief behind her.  
  
" Oh thank you god, I swear I will never curse in traffic, ever again. Unless they catch me on my time of the month, then you can save them all." Paris prayed.  
  
" A little scared of the dark, are we Paris?" Lane said teasingly.  
  
" No, I just don't like to be in situations I can't control. And now with tweedle dee, and tweedle-dumber, in the house, this just makes things worse."  
  
" Are you kidding? Did you see that boy, geese I thought I was going to melt." Lane whispered.  
  
" Well that makes ones of us." Rory said getting up from the ground, gathering the candles on the kitchen table.  
  
" Why do you two have so much hatred towards Tristan? He seems ok."  
  
" Its not hatred, I don't hate anybody. Its just from the first day of school, he's made it unbearable for me. And Paris didn't help at the time either. Until she converted from the evil side."  
  
" I don't hate Tristan either, it's just his demented way he uses girls that bothers me. Its all sex, lies, and seduction, for him."  
  
" Well, were all stuck in the Gilmore abode for the night, so we better make the best of things. And plus, maybe you and Tristan, can clear things up, and get to know each other."  
  
" I don't think so Lane. I'm gonna see if those two found the blankets ok?" Rory said.  
  
As Rory felt her way out of the kitchen once again, Lane leaned over to Paris and whispered to her " Hey, I think I have an idea?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I think we should get those two to become friends, or at least less hostile towards each other." Lane said deviously.  
  
" Tristan isn't hostile towards Rory, he only teases her. But Rory is so oblivious to him, that she wouldn't notice the ice burg hit Titanic."  
  
" You mean Tristan likes her?"  
  
" I think so, and so do a lot of other people. But it's the nagging feeling of Tristan's long line of used girls that really gives you doubts."  
  
" Were just going to have to change that feeling then won't we. Now here's what I'm thinking.  
  
Lane told Paris her formulated plan. While the three girls were having their discussion downstairs, the guys were having one of there own upstairs.  
  
Upstairs  
  
" Ow, man! Watch were your stepping!" Jess told Tristan.  
  
" Sorry, its not like I can see were I'm going, ya know."  
  
" Ok, I'm pretty sure Lorelai's room was this way." Jess said, putting his hand against the wall, so that he wouldn't bump into anything.  
  
" So you dated Gilmore, huh?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" When was this?"  
  
" A few months ago."  
  
" And you guys are still friends?"  
  
" It is possible to stay friends with an ex, unlike you, you have them all either still pining after you, or waiting to seek revenge."  
  
" I don't like to stay in touch with people I've had relationships with. It just gets weird. Its like they think after I've kissed them, that were in a serious commitment, or were on our way to a long relationship, that will result in us staying together through college, and then getting married, and having 2.5 kids, a mansion, and five cars."  
  
" And all I have to say is, "hey we can still be friends." But its not like I say it all the time. With Rory it was different. We always see each other. She and her mother live off that diner, and we share the same interests. So who's not to say we can't be friends."  
  
" And nothing is weird between you two?"  
  
" Not really. We might come across something we did when we were together, and then we'll have that akward moment. And then she'll ask me for more coffee."  
  
" I can see why you would want to stay friends with her."  
  
" Rory is different, she's.she's just different, and we can just leave it at that."  
  
" Did you guys ever..did you ever.you know?"  
  
Jess hesitated before replying, " No."  
  
A quiet sigh of relief past through Tristan's lips, but Jess hadn't heard it.  
  
They were in Lorelai's room now, unless it was the bathroom, but the bathroom wouldn't have a fuzzy clock, now would it? They could make out the outline of the bed. Jess and Tristan slowly approached it. A strike of lightning hit outside, and Tristan jumped, out of surprise. He bumped into Jess, who went stumbling into Lorelai's nightstand. His hand went across the small table and knocked off a picture frame, and the clock, which immediately started mooing.  
  
" Is the clock mooing?" Tristan asked out of uncertainy.  
  
" Yeah, Lorelai has a thing for strange knick knacks. Just ignore it, it'll go off soon."  
  
Jess got down on his knees, and lifted up the bed cover so he could find the extra clothes for he and Tristan. He found a pair of jeans, and sweats, along with them, a t-shirt, and wife beater.  
  
" Find any clothes yet? I'm starting not to feel my balls." Tristan said quivering.  
  
" Hold on. Here." Jess handed the wife beater, and sweats to Tristan, considering Tristan was taller than he was.  
  
" Thanks." Tristan took the clothes Jess handed to him, and walked slowly away from the bed.  
  
" So you and Rory don't get along?" Jess said while taking his pants off.  
  
" I think we can tolerate each other, just as long as I don't bother her." Tristan said while taking off his soaked jacket and shirt.  
  
" What did you do to her, to make her so pissed off at you? Normally she isn't that bitchy towards anyone." Jess said while taking his jacket and wet shirt off.  
  
" I did the whole teasing 'first day of school' shit on her. And then I just kept going on with it, until she started to get aggravated every time I talked to her." He said while rolling his wet clothes in a bundle.  
  
" You made her life hell at school, and you expect her to be nice to you?"  
  
" I didn't make her life at school that bad. I simply tried to get her to like me, which wasn't working. So I stepped up a level."  
  
" Your saying, she turned you down, so she became a mark on your hit list?"  
  
" Kind of, something like that. But I haven't even talked to her in a while, so she can't shift the blame on me, for her latest trajedys, or misfortunes."  
  
" Do you still like her?"  
  
Tristan took a minute to ponder this before answering him. He could either tell his best friend that he seriously liked his ex-girlfriend, or he could tell him that he has no interest in her, so that his hide would remain intact.  
  
" No man, I got over her a while ago."  
  
" So you did liker her before?"  
  
" Yeah I guess I did, but I don't any more."  
  
" Good."  
  
" How's that good?"  
  
" You wouldn't think it would be weird, if you went out with my ex girlfriend?"  
  
" Of course it would be weird. But what if we had feelings for one another? Not that we do, because as you know it, she despises me in every sort of way. But what if that would happen? Would you disown me as your best friend, or keep me around long enough to sell my blood to the black market, out of desperation for money."  
  
" I think I would do the black market thing, after I sold your teeth and organs to a donar nearby in need of them."  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
" Not really. But if she went out with somebody, I'm not saying I would be jumping with joy that it was you." Jess said while also bounding his wet clothes in a ball.  
  
" Why not, most people would be glad that they would have there ex girlfriends go out with somebody they already knew. At least you would know I wasn't a crazed rapist on the loose."  
  
" Yeah, I know that. But its you and Rory. I cant really see you two together, even though you guys may have some stuff in common, but.just think about it. Maybe you'll get my point later on." Jess said while trying to step out into the hallway.  
  
Jess nearly collides with a warm body on his way out of the doorway.  
  
" Whoa!"  
  
" Sorry. Is that you Ror?"  
  
" Uh-huh. Did you guys find the blankets yet?"  
  
" No, we just needed to find dry clothes first, before our hair started to fall out." Tristan answered coming out of the room.  
  
" Ok, go downstairs and start lighting the candles, while I get the blankets then."  
  
" Sure." Both Tristan and Jess made there way down stairs.  
  
" Paris?" Tristan called.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" Were in the kitchen!"  
  
Both guys went into the kitchen, and could make out two forms standing by a window.  
  
" Where are the candles?" Jess asked.  
  
" On the table. There's twenty of them, so if we spread them out, we'll have just enough light to see where were going." Lane answered.  
  
" That's good." Tristan said. He walked over to the kitchen table, and took out his lighter, from his wet jean pocket, that was now tumbled in his left hand. He set his clothes on the floor by his feet, and reached out his hand to grab a candle. HE picked one up and sparked the lighter. Nothing came out at first, but then on his third try, the flame came to. He lit all the candles, one by one, each illuminating the entire room.  
  
" Let there be light!" Rory said as she came into the kitchen carrying five blankets, and two extra pillows.  
  
" My words exactly." Paris said, still standing by Lane.  
  
" So, what do we do now?" Jess asked.  
  
" Well, we can start spreading the candles all over, but not too far, because I don't want to wake up to a charred house in the morning, while I'm still in it." Rory said.  
  
" Ok, so we should put a most of them in the living room, where were going to sleep, and a few in the kitchen and bathroom, right?" Asked Lane.  
  
" Yup. So everything is ok. Everybodys' ok?"  
  
" Oh, I'm just fine, right as rain actually. How about you Rory, are you doing ok? Because I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!" Yelled Paris.  
  
" And the weird behavior award goes to, none other than Paris Gellar!" Tristan said in a game show host's voice.  
  
" Shove it Tristan. I dimly recall you nearly peeing your pants in the first grade because you lost your favorite commando."  
  
Tristan just blushed.  
  
" You played with a commando? That's so cute!" Rory said half laughing.  
  
" How would you nearly pee your pants when losing a toy?" Lane asked.  
  
" He was crying too hard. Then Stacey Milford gave him her nurse Barbi to play with. I think that's when he first took a real serious interest in the opposite sex." Paris teased.  
  
" Man, you're a real disgrace to the male species right about now. Come on, you cry over a commando, and then play dress up with nurse Betty!" Jess started.  
  
" Nurse Barbi." Rory corrected.  
  
" Yes Tristan you are an insult to all mankind, especially the female portion." Paris said.  
  
" I was what? Six, in the first grade. Lay off, I bet you all have more embaressing stories to share. Infact, lets make a game of it, shall we?" Tristan finally spoke up, defending himself.  
  
" How about, lets not." Paris said.  
  
" What, Paris, you can rag on me, but you can't share a little story with us?" Tristan indicated.  
  
" Hey! How bout we all go into the living room now? This kitchen floor is giving me cold feet." Rory asked. Trying to get them all out of this situation, of sharing stories, for she had some of her own, that she didn't feel like sharing.  
  
" I agree!" Lane put in.  
  
" Me too!" Paris added.  
  
" That's not fair, were out numbered three to two." Jess said.  
  
" Oh well!" Rory said cheerfully.  
  
The girls entered the living room, the guys following. The girls sat on their respectable sleeping bags that were lying on the floor. Rory had already placed a candle on top of the television, one by the lamp, and a few by the fireplace.  
  
" So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Jess asked.  
  
" What do you mean? You guys aren't sleeping over." Paris said.  
  
" Um actually they kinda are." Rory said.  
  
"What! Rory, you can't have them sleepover!!!" Paris yelled.  
  
" Well I'm not going to go and send them out in that!" Rory said pointing to the window. It was hailing rain outside. The storm seuer inlets were flooding, and the telephone cable wires were swinging rapidly. You could scarcely see Tristan's car, also Jess's transportation to the Gilmore house.  
  
" Ok fine! But I'm not sharing my sleeping bag with devil spawn, or his accomplice!"  
  
" We wouldn't dream of it Paris." Tristan said.  
  
" We really wouldn't dream of it." Jess whispered to Tristan. Tristan broke out in a grin.  
  
" Your just wolves in sheep clothing." Paris said.  
  
" Paris you're just over reacting. They will sleep nowhere near you. I promise." Rory said trying to comphort Paris.  
  
" Yeah, I will sleep nowhere near you. I'll sleep somewhere near Mary." Tristan said, smirking.  
  
" Tristan Shut up!" Rory said agrrivatingly. Mad that Tristan would use her hated nickname.  
  
" Are you afraid there won't be enough blankets to go around? I will gladly share mine with you. Body heat is a very good way to keep warm, ya know."  
  
" Tristan, you're pushing my last nerves, just shut up. You have no idea how stressful you are."  
  
" Oh I know how stressful I am. Yeah, all that indiscriminating eye sex I've been having is really giving me a lot to think about."  
  
" Jess get your friend under control, or he's gonna end up being bitch slapped three times." Rory snapped, as she made her way to her room. She couldn't handle all of his imaturity all in one night; it could make someone go off their nut!  
  
" Man take it easy."  
  
" You two are so infuriating!" Paris yelled, as she also made her way to Rory's room.  
  
" Why can't you just grow up? You try being stuck in a house with five people, while there's a calamity going on outside, as well as in." Lane shouted, following Paris's leave.  
  
" Was it something I said?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Dude, I thought you didn't like her anymore?"  
  
" I don't, I just like teasing her."  
  
" Then what all that ' body heat is a good way to keep warm' bullshit!"  
  
" I didn't mean anything by it! Look, she knows this is what I do. This is how we communicate. She'll get over it, and I'll come up with something new to say, and she'll have a come back waiting for me."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" I'm going to go apologize, alright man. I'll say I'm sorry and she'll just forget about it."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Tristan walked over to Rory's room, and knocked on the shut door. Nobody made a move to get the door.  
  
" Rory? Look, can I talk to you please?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Lane opened the door, and she and Paris stepped out, and went back to the living room, ignoring Tristan on the way.  
  
Tristan walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Rory was on the bed sitting Indian style. Tristan walked up to the bed slowly and said, " I know I was a jerk back there. I know this isn't what you expected or wanted, but I was just trying to get you to look on the bright side."  
  
" And what bright side are you talking about Tristan? The fact that we are all stuck in this house tonight without heat or the fact that your stuck in a house with three girls to your disposal. I really don't see a bright side anywhere. And I really don't need you to be a jerk right now, because it just adds to the mountain of stress that's accumulating for me tonight."  
  
" Can I sit down?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Please, I promise not to say anything sexual laced into the predicament that were in now."  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan, she really didn't take notice before, but her father's clothes fit Tristan well. Very well. She removed her eyes from his form and down to her sheets.  
  
" Fine."  
  
Tristan sat down, and moved his body to look at Rory. He saw a rooster stuffed animal lying beside him. He picked it up with curiosity and observed its ratty state. She must have had this for a long time, thought Tristan. He looked to Rory with a quizzical face.  
  
" Cournel Clucker. He has been, my stuffed animal comphort toy since I was two."  
  
" I have something like this, but he's a gray rabbit, and I call him Mr. Jack."  
  
" Why do you call him that?"  
  
" When I was little, we had this chauffer, and his name was Jack Aylward. But he had me call him Mr. Jack. He spent most of his breaks with me, introducing me to the world of cars and motorcycles. By the time I was twelve I could take apart a motorcycle and put it back together by myself. But one night he was driving a friend of my parent's home because he was drunk. It was the middle of winter and I guess the ice roads got too hard to drive in. The next thing I knew, we had a new chauffer driving us around."  
  
Tristan looked at Rory. She was listening intently.  
  
" That was my stuffed animal story, do you gave one?"  
  
" You know Tristan, I think I just figured something out. Wanna know what it is?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your not the bad ass you want every one to think you are. I think I can tolerate you a whole lot better when you're away from school."  
  
" Is that a fact."? He said with a smirk.  
  
" It might be, unless you prove me wrong."  
  
" I really want to be your friend here Rory, why do you have so little faith in me?"  
  
" Its not about having faith in you Tristan. It's about what side you let me see of you. And so far, I've seen a little of both. And I like one side better than the other. Its up to you to pick one side, and stick with it. Because I'm pretty sure your bipolar or something."  
  
" Its not that easy Rory. You have no idea what my life is like, or the things I have to put up with."  
  
" You're right, I don't know what your life is like. But in comparison to my life you have it easy. It may not seem like it, sure your parents are probably mind sucking, wealthy, socialites, but you're forgetting one thing here. I have experienced what that's like and I do know what it can be like. I'm sure your emotionally damaged by your parents neglect while they are touring half of Europe and your stuck in Hartford. I admit I have a great relationship with my mother, but you can always find ways to go around your parents."  
  
" That's a load of shit." Tristan said while getting up from the bed and walking to the other side of the room.  
  
" Really? How so?"  
  
" You think you know everything, but you don't. You live here in your 'Pleasantville' town were everybody knows each other. And you live the perfect life, so don't pretend to know about my problems Rory, because you don't." He said. Tristan opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
Rory sighed and lied back on her bed. Closing her eyes, and hugging Kournel Clucker to her chest, she thought ' how am I ever going to understand him?'  
  
A/N: hey that was the third chapter. I hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions or ideas or anything, please tell me, I could probably use some. Please Review! : ) 


	4. Putting The Past Behind

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, and you know the rest. But the idea of the story and any extra characters are mine. A/N: Ok, so here's the 4th chapter. I'm kind of sad I only got two reviews for the last chapter but that's ok, just as long as you guys tell me what you think about this one.  
  
Chapter 4: Putting The Past Behind  
  
Rory's Room  
  
Lying on her bed, Rory thought of how angry Tristan looked storming out of her room. His eyes had turned dark cobalt, so different then the ocean blue she had ordinarily seen. His wild hand gestures as he had paced around her room, telling her how wrong she had been. In a way he had kind of frightened her. In what position was she to say that she understood Tristan's life style, and what he was going through? But she had, had her taste of it, whenever she went to her grandparents, and the things they said and did, it was like she was their daughter for the night, and they were easing into her mind the social functions that she should attend. Of course the worst of what she had expirienced was her birthday party her grandmother had thrown her. Wow! What a nightmare! In that one night, she knew how her mother had felt, and her reasons for running away. But she didn't have the right to tell Tristan, what she didn't know. So she and Tristan weren't exactly friends, but she should at least give him an apology for what she said. He had given her one; maybe after this they could finally move past the stage they were in and agree to be friends. It would be a hell of a lot easier to go to Chilton everyday with someone to talk to. She had Paris, but one more friend couldn't hurt. Rory decided to go talk to Tristan and straighten things out, for one and for all. As she got up from her bed and made her way to her closed door, she put her hand on the doorknob. She took a big breath, and opened the door. She walked into the living room, and saw Jess, Lane, and Paris, sitting on the floor by the sleeping bags talking. An actual civilized conversation with no fighting, or at least she thought, as she got closer to them she heard their conversation.  
  
" No way! David Bowie is one of the greatest musicicians alive, how can you say that!" Lane complained.  
  
" Easy. He's old, and married to a model taller then him! And the guy looks like he had plastic surgery, have you seen his face, those aren't normal cheekbones for a man!" Jess said.  
  
" David Bowie is ok. But he should have just faded away like the rest of them. They just don't get it! Their music wont come back to this century, no matter how hard they try!" Paris entered.  
  
" You people wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the ass!" Lane huffed.  
  
Rory coughed to get their attention.  
  
Lane looked up and saw Rory standing by the pushed over couch.  
  
" Hey Ror!" Lane said.  
  
" Hey guys. Do you know where Tristan went?" Rory asked.  
  
" Um yeah, he said he was going to find a window to crack, I think he wanted a smoke." Jess informed her.  
  
" Which way did he go?"  
  
" Upstairs, I think he went into the spare room."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Hey, what happened, he looked kind of pissed?" Jess asked.  
  
" I'll tell you later, I just need to talk to him first."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Noticing the stairway was dark; Rory grabbed a candle and brought it with her to see her way up. As she crept up the stairs she could smell the cigarette burning. Walking through the upstairs hallway, she went to the spare room. Noticing the door closed, she didn't know to knock, or just go in. ' I should go in, this is my house not his.' Deciding this, she opened the door slowly. The room was pitch black, except for the moonlight coming in from the slightly cracked window, and the lit cigarette. She could make out Tristan's form, facing the window entirely. His back slightly hunched, and his hand lifting its self to Tristan's mouth. ' I should say something, it doesn't look like he's going to talk.'  
  
" Those things can kill you, you know." ' Great opener Rory.' Rory thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
Tristan still made no move to talk, or even acknowledge her. Rory took a step forward towards Tristan, still a distance away from him.  
  
" I know you're mad at me. And you have a right to, I was being out of line down there and I apologize for that. My accusations were wrong, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't intend for that to happen. I mean, so what if.." Rory was soon cut off, by Tristan's turning around to face her.  
  
" You know what really gets me?" Tristan said, his head still down, he back leaning against the window. " That you were partially right down there, and its just stupid of me to blow up at you, when your just stating the facts."  
  
" Tristan, I didn't want to be right about your parents I just thought that maybe." Tristan cut her off once again.  
  
" My parents are in Greece right now. They've been there for a month and five weeks. And you know whats really pathetic? I keep counting the days there gone, and they haven't even called me. The last time I had an actual conversation with them, it was two weeks before they left. I think I'm just a big dissapointment to them. It's just easier for them to forget that they have a son." Tristan let out a bitter laugh, and then took another drag from his cigarette.  
  
" You know that's not true. Your parents love you, maybe they just have a different way of expressing it, or maybe its just tough for them." She said trying to comphort him.  
  
" Thanks. But if you knew my parent Rory, you would know that they don't love. They don't even love each other."  
  
" I'm sorry." Rory was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to this. She never knew anybody who had these sorts of issues, except for Paris. And Paris barely ever mentioned her parents in a conversation. She felt sad for him. She didn't feel sorry, but she felt sad, because it didn't look like he showed any emotions towards his parents except for resentment and anger.  
  
" No!" Tristan said quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to come up. Look, I know I've been an asshole tonight."  
  
" And every other day."  
  
" But! I'm willing to drop the whole thing, if..."  
  
" Theres always an 'If' isn't there?"  
  
" Hey can I finish a sentence, and then you surfaire all my bad qualities later?"  
  
" Oh sure, sorry."  
  
" I'm willing to drop all of this if you give us a serious shot at being friends." Tristan finally finished.  
  
" Hmmmmm. Telling you to buzz off everyday, or taking a step towards insanity. ya know, I just don't know?" Rory said shaking her head from side to side a bit.  
  
" Being my companion through the school year wouldn't be that bad, come on?"  
  
" Do you have any evidence to ensure me that I wont suffer while I'm doing it? "  
  
" Only my faithful word."  
  
" On one condition?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" You won't ever talk about your dates or where and what you did with them, and just don't talk about them period!"  
  
Tristan took a moment to think about this. This would be too easy.  
  
" Done!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
" Does this mean I can call you in the middle of the night when I cant sleep and annoy you till you fall asleep on the phone and I can hear you snoring from the other side?"  
  
" No, but it means since kind consideration of our new found friendship that you can't call me Mary any more, because that would just be a mean thing for a friend to do." Rory said smiling.  
  
" Can I call you Mary just once in a while?"  
  
" No."  
  
" But it's a nick name now. I just can't forget about it, whom else am I going to call Mary? Its been dubbed in your name, that you are known as Mary to the world and to me."  
  
" No."  
  
" I'll just have to think about a worse name than?" Tristan said in a singsong voice.  
  
" Fine, anything is better than Mary!"  
  
" Ok, if you say so sweetums!"  
  
" Now I'm starting to rethink Mary."  
  
" Nope, now your name is Sweetums. Get used to it hon." He said smirking.  
  
" Whatever. I'm going down stairs to make sure Paris and Lane haven't killed Jess." Rory said turning her back and making her way for the door.  
  
" I'll be down in a second to help pull them apart."  
  
" I should have taken my mom's idea for Sumo wrestling in the parking lot seriously. Paris could have let out her feelings during that instead of spraying blood on my couch."  
  
" That would have been a pretty good show too! I would actually pay to see that."  
  
" That and mud wrestling."  
  
" Another fabulous idea, would you join sweetums?"  
  
" Only if you were going against Big Bertha."  
  
" I would rather sooner poke my eyes out with hot pokers."  
  
" I know."  
  
" I'll get your affection any way I can get it baby!"  
  
" Tristan I have a feeling I'm going to regret my decision very early in our friendship."  
  
" No you won't. You already love me!"  
  
" That love could be easily taken away as given."  
  
Tristan smiled at her and took a last drag of his shrunken cigarette. And then threw it out of the slightly cracked window and shut it closed. He walked backup to Rory and put his arm around her smiling leading her downstairs.  
  
Oh yes, this would be a very interesting friendship. But would it turn into something more? Who knew? They would just have to find out!  
  
A/N: Ok so that chapter ended up being uneventuful and short. Sorry bout that, but I'll make it up with the next chapter! Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me about them because I could probably use a few right now. Later days Bean : ) 


	5. You show me yours and I'll show you mine

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or else I probably would be writing a script instead of an ff story. But the idea of the story and any extra characters are mine.  
  
A/N: Hey, this is the 5th chapter. I think I'm going to turn the story in a different direction but it will mainly stay the same. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh by the way it's a Trory. I'm a Trory writer I can't see myself writing anything else but Rory and Tristan! And thanks to NyGurl618 for the great suggestion!  
  
Chapter 5: You show mw yours, and I'll show you mine  
  
" So your telling me that you actually think that 'Ciabo Mato' is better than 'Bjork'? Your crazy!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
" No, I just know what's better. And I'm telling you that 'Ciabo Mato' has better beats and songs then 'Bjork' because they actually have songs that make sense." Jess said trying to reason with Lane.  
  
" No, 'Ciabo Mato''s lead singer can't be understood. I never know what she is saying, so how can that be making sense?"  
  
" This coming from the person who hides all her cds'' under her floor boards!"  
  
" Yeah, well you don't have an 'against everything' mother like I do!"  
  
" Your mother's against everything?" Tristan asked as he and Rory descended from upstairs.  
  
" Oh yeah, everything! She thinks that non-Christian music will only lead to people having orgies in the park, and that some piercings that are not located on your ears is an invasion of your precious, private temple."  
  
" Wow."  
  
" Yeah, so I find ways around all her restrictions."  
  
" By how?"  
  
" She's very clever." Rory commented.  
  
" Thank You. I hide all my cds under the floor boards in my room, and my closet is the only place in my room that I feel like an actual normal teenager."  
  
" Oh, tell him about the clothes!" Paris said.  
  
" Yeah, my mother is against all clothing that has rocker band logos, and she prefers me to wear my bible camp T-shirt and non- loud colored shirts. So I put my normal clothes on under the mother-approved clothing, and take it off on my way to school."  
  
" She's been doing this since we were seven." Rory told Tristan.  
  
" So you're an expert sneak?" Tristan asked.  
  
" You bet."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" So what are we going to do, the music debating is getting confusing since I don't know who 'Ciabo Mato' is." Paris said.  
  
" Don't worry Paris we'll bring you into the wonderful world of the 'silver spoon'. Lane said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's a song she sings." Rory explained.  
  
" Oh." Paris said feeling kind of out of the loop.  
  
" Anyone have any ideas of what we could do?" Rory asked.  
  
Silence overtook the room for a few moments before someone spoke up.  
  
" We have a few suggestions." Tristan said, looking at Jess.  
  
" Why am I afraid to hear this?" Rory said uneasily.  
  
" How do you feel about Confession?" Jess asked with a sly grin on his face looking back at Tristan.  
  
" Confession as in revieling all your sins to a priest so you can feel less guilty? That kind of confession?" Lane said.  
  
" I mean, we sit down, and reveal all our secrets." Jess said.  
  
" It's like truth or dare, just without the dare part." Tristan told.  
  
" So whatever sleezy thing you did in the past we get to find out about?" Paris said, suddenly perking up.  
  
" Yeah, you could say that, but none of this leaves this room." Tristan said eyeing everybody, especially Paris and Rory, who looked like they were already preparing to black mail him.  
  
" I'm in." Lane said first. " I don't have anything that exciting to reveal any ways. That's kinda sad really."  
  
" I guess I'll play, just as long as everybody understands that none of this information leaves this room. And if any of you as much as even think about telling someone; I'm coming after you with tar and feathers." Paris said warningly.  
  
" I suppose that means I'm playing too, don't wanna be left out. But I'm with Paris, anybody tells anyone about what we've done and it's curtains for ya." Rory said.  
  
" We didn't think that your secrets were this interesting. Now I really do want to know." Tristan said.  
  
" Hey it only gets good when we hear about a piercing, or a tattoo. Now, knowing that none of you have these, they can't bet that great." Jess put in.  
  
Rory, Paris, and Lane avoided all eye contact when Jess said these things. Kind of smiling to each other, knowing that their secrets were worthwhile telling.  
  
" No way!" Tristan and Jess said both at the same time.  
  
The girls still didn't dare say anything.  
  
" Were not saying anything until you tell us something juicy." Lane said.  
  
" Like what?" Tristan asked. Dying to know what Rory could have done. It was hard to believe that any of these girls could have gotten a piercing or a tattoo. From the way he took in their personalities and situations in school, he never would have guessed. ' I guess Mary has a few things to tell. She couldn't have a tattoo. No way! No possible way that Rory Gilmore would have a tattoo. Is there?'  
  
" Like...." Rory said moving past Tristan and Jess and taking a seat on her sleeping bag. Paris and Lane following suit.  
  
" Like you tell us yours and we'll tell you ours." Paris said.  
  
Tristan looked at Jess, and Jess looked back, a bewildered look on his face. Jess lifted his arm to Tristan's shoulder, and they huddled up, making a game plan.  
  
" So you really think they have a tattoo or a piercing?" Tristan said whispiring to Jess, so that the girls couldn't hear.  
  
" I'm not sure. If Rory had anything done, I'm sure she would have told me. But the way the girls were looking at each other, they deffinetly have something done."  
  
" I don't think Rory would get a tattoo." Tristan told Jess.  
  
" Yeah, I don't think she would go to that extreme. But do you really think a piercing?"  
  
" Maybe, I don't know. Its not like she would tell me. Or it's not like I would see it."  
  
" I am completely stumped on this one. What about the others, what do you think they have?" Jess asked Tristan.  
  
" I can sort of see Lane as a pierced kind of person, but the way she described her mother, I don't think she would get away with it."  
  
" Yeah, Mrs. Kim knows all and sees all."  
  
" Paris. I have no idea what she could have."  
  
" You think they're lying to us?" Jess said.  
  
" Could be."  
  
" So what do we tell them first?" Jess asked.  
  
" We could tell them about our marks." Tristan said suggetstingly.  
  
" You mean what we got done in New York?"  
  
" Yeah man."  
  
" We could do that."  
  
" I think this is going to be very intersesting."  
  
" And educational."  
  
" Can't forget that!"  
  
" Ok, on the count of three we tell them what we have, ok?"  
  
" Gotcha."  
  
" Ok. One...two..three!"  
  
Jess and Tristan both turned around. The girls weren't looking at them; instead they were contently speaking among themselves.  
  
" Uh, ladies?" Tristan said.  
  
The girls still didn't hear them over there conversation.  
  
" Yo! You wanna know what we got or what?" Jess shouted at the three chatterboxes.  
  
" Yeah tell us!" Paris said.  
  
" Who do you want to go first?" Tristan asked.  
  
Lane leaned over Rory to get in the decision of who was going first.  
  
" I say Tristan." Paris whispered to Rory and Lane.  
  
" Me too!" Lane said.  
  
" Well it's two against one anyways." Rory looked up at the two guys standing in the living room. ' Jess would have told me if he had anything done to him right? He's probably just going to tell us a lame story of how he stole a Rolex from Macy's. I wonder what Tristan has. I always see him with his uniform on so I wouldn't doubt that he's covering something. I wonder were it is? Rory this is Tristan, your not supposed to think about were his supposed tattoo is on his body. That is totally against the rules! Ok, get your self under control their Gilmore. Ok!  
  
" So Tristan, what do you have and where?"  
  
Tristan smiled and looked down at the floor for a second. ' So they want to know what I have do they? Ok DuGrey, show them what you got. I wonder what Rory's got? And did she want to see mine over Jess's? There's still hope. He reached his arms over his head and slid of the white wife beater. Slowly, he turned around, reveiling a wide tattoo of his initials, 'TJD'. It was in navy blue, and black colors. The best part was, was that it was located on his lower back, just above his waistline.  
  
Lane was opened mouthed starring at his tattoo. Paris didn't seem to care really, already expecting him to have done something like this since his rebellious stage. Rory looked at it almost carefully. ' Now that I didn't expect. I thought he would do something like this, but I didn't really think he would get it done now. It must be one of those things where you need to see it to believe it. It looks good on him. Was he that tan before?'  
  
" So what do you think of Tristan's mark?" Jess asked.  
  
" Its uh, very nice. Well placed." Lane said.  
  
" Its ok, but where did you get it done? I think the guy might have colored outside the lines." Paris said half laughing, trying to keep her calm.  
  
Tristan just looked at her smiling a bit and shaking his head.  
  
" Are you ever going to give me a nice compliment Paris?"  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
" Thanks for your honesty, really I appreciate it."  
  
" No prob." Paris said, while putting on a fake smile.  
  
" So sweetums, what do you think?"  
  
" I think you should have gotten 'Kick Me' printed instead. It would have been a whole lot more fun." Rory said.  
  
" I agree." Jess said.  
  
" Hey whose side are you on anyway?" Tristan asked facing Jess.  
  
" I'm on nobody's side man, I just think getting your initials done was a little too...I don't know.."  
  
" Boring." Rory suggested.  
  
" Yeah, boring. You could have at least gotten something next to it like a symbol something."  
  
" How is mine boring you were with me when we got them. You helped me pick it out. Dude, yours is more boring than mine."  
  
" You have one too?!" Rory said. Asking Jess.  
  
" Yeah we got them like, what two years ago?" Jess turned to Tristan to confirm.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
" Yeah two years ago." He said turning back to Rory.  
  
" And you didn't tell me because....?"  
  
" It never came up."  
  
" So were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" When it came up?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What if I never brought it up, than would you have told me anyways?"  
  
" Yes. I just didn't think it was that important."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Guys break it up. Ror he's showing us now, don't get overworked on something that isn't a big deal ok?" Lane said trying to keep her best friend, and ex from fighting.  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Fine. I was going to tell you."  
  
" I believe you."  
  
" Good."  
  
" So lets see."  
  
Jess took of the cuff he always wore on his right hand. Turning his hand to the palm side for them to see. On his Wrist, (On the palm side) was a Chinese symbol in black letters. It was fairly small, but it seemed bigger, since it was always hidden away.  
  
" Does Luke know about that?" Rory asked.  
  
" Sort of."  
  
" What do you mean 'Sort of'?"  
  
" Well I told him I had a tattoo, but I didn't tell him where."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Jeez, if you think he got freaked by the 'Metallica' t-shirt wait till he finds out about this."  
  
" Just don't show it around Kim's Antiques. My mother will probably send me to a church seminar on how teenagers should respect the will of god, and keep your body just as he created you."  
  
" Gotcha." Jess said.  
  
" So now that our markings on our precious, private temple are reviled. Show us yours." Tristan said.  
  
" Hold on for a minute." Rory said. " Guys, what are we going to do?"  
  
" Well since all of ours are mainly the same thing. It shouldn't really matter who goes first." Paris said.  
  
" I'll go first." Lane volenteered.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go first?" Rory asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'll break the ice, and you guys will leave them in shock. Ok, so who is going second?"  
  
" I'll go. I want to see Tristan's reaction to my non-Paris like behavior incident."  
  
" Ok. I guess that means I'm going last huh." Rory said.  
  
" Oh do you mind?" Paris said.  
  
" No, no. It's ok. You know I never thought I'd be showing this to Jess or to Tristan. Especially Tristan." Rory said.  
  
" Why not?" Lane asked.  
  
" Because that's what it exactly is. Jess and Tristan."  
  
" Girls we don't have all night." Jess said from their side of the room.  
  
" Hey! Did we rush you? No. SO keep your shirt on." Paris yelled over to them.  
  
" Don't worry, that won't be a problem." Jess countered back.  
  
" So we ready?" Paris asked.  
  
" As I'll ever be." Lane said.  
  
" Sure." Rory said. ' I wonder what they are going to think? What will Jess say when he finds out and I never told him? Wait! He never told me about his tattoo so why should I have told him what I got? So he can't get mad at me. Ha! What will Tristan think? He probably won't think it's a big deal. He's deffinetly seen them before. Especially when he's getting serious. Wait why am I thinking of what he thinks? I hope he gets surprised, and if his mouth drops..I'm going to walk over to him and shut it. The end to my deffinetly non-rory like behavior incident. Something I will never repeat again. Because it hurt like hell!'  
  
" Ok were ready." Lane said to Jess and Tristan.  
  
" And were ready to see." Tristan said happily.  
  
" Lane's is going first, than Paris, than me." Rory told them.  
  
" Fine with us." Jess said.  
  
Lane stood up in front of Paris and Rory. She slowly lifted up her shirt a bit and revealed a small shiny stud in her belly button.  
  
" Kim! You have a belly button ring!" Jess shouted with disbelief.  
  
" Yup."  
  
" How did your mother let you do that?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Well it's kind of like a Korean culture thing. Along tome ago, even back in the 20's and before hand. Some people believed that getting piercings would prevent adults and teenagers from having sex. So naturally my mother believed that and followed the ancient Korean rule book and she wanted me to get one."  
  
" Wow. That is really...interesting." Jess said.  
  
" I told you that this was going to be educational!" Tristan said.  
  
" I think she would try anything to get me away from hormonal driven teenage boys, and maybe like this was a symbol to ward them off." Lane said.  
  
" Personally, I think it just makes it a bigger of a turn on." Tristan said.  
  
" And personally, I think if you say anything more than exploiting your sexual tendencies, I think I'm gonna have to beat you." Paris said.  
  
" You know a tough chick is also a turn on." Jess said in the back.  
  
" And a guy who believes Weird Al still has a chance at making a comeback is deffinetley a turn off." Rory said with a come back.  
  
" I actually heard he made a new cd. And his music doesn't make much sense either, but sometimes you need to hear something that doesn't make sense to make yourself seem really smart." Jess said.  
  
" I totally agree with you." Tristan said.  
  
" Now see, my friend Tristan here understands my need for total bullshit. Why can't you understand me that way?" Jess said.  
  
" Because we like not understanding your ways. It makes us feel a lot smarter." Rory said.  
  
" You know I love you right Ror?" Jess said.  
  
" Sure I do."  
  
" Than why haven't you shown me what you have yet?"  
  
" Because it's Paris's turn. I'm last."  
  
Jess looked at Paris, and caught her smiling. ' I wonder what she has?" Jess wondered.  
  
" Ok Paris, show us what you got." Jess said.  
  
Paris looked at Jess again. And a knowing smile crossed her lips.  
  
" You're already looking at it." Paris said.  
  
" What?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Where?" Jess said.  
  
Paris lifted up her pointer finger, and pointed it to her nose. Where lay, a small silver stud. Bearly noticeable to the human eye. Or at least Jess, and Tristan's eye.  
  
" You have a nose ring?" Tristan said.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" When did you get this?" Tristan asked. " Wouldn't I have seen it at school?"  
  
" I got it done last summer. My mom and dad's divorced made me do some crazy things I guess, now I just ignore them."  
  
" Wow." Jess said.  
  
" I kept it in all summer, and than I took it out when school started. Were not allowed to show any body piercings anyways so, it all works out. And whenever I come to Rory's house or wherever on the weekends, I just put it back in." Paris explained.  
  
" Very sneaky." Jess said.  
  
" Yeah well, I decided I can't be the person people are afraid of all the time. I needed a change. And I think it suits me very well."  
  
" I do to." Rory said. " It was a good change."  
  
" So what change did you do Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. ' They wont laugh at you; they'll probably just be surprised. Shy Rory Gilmore did something rebellious and non-rory like. Ok, so her mother was with her at the time and taking pictures, but that doesn't make a difference.  
  
Rory stood up before Tristan and Jess, and lifted her shirt above her belly button.  
  
" My mom wanted us to get matching tattoos but I'm not one for much pain, so I settled for this." Rory said, letting Tristan and Jess stare at her belly button.  
  
" You have a belly button ring." Jess stated.  
  
" You have a piece of metal going through your skin, that has a little diamond on it. A blue diamond." Tristan added.  
  
" Well when you put it that way, you make it sound disgusting."  
  
" No, no, no." Jess and Tristan said in unision.  
  
" It's very appealing." Tristan said still starring at her belly button.  
  
" I totally and completely agree. Oh! And when did you get this?" Jess said.  
  
" I would have gotten it done with Lane but her mom made a big deal out of it, and said she needed to have a private praying seramony, before god blessed her with the power of, something or other, I don't remember, but it was to keep guys away. Or just non Korean guys." Rory explained.  
  
" So you got this a long time ago, and you didn't tell me?" Jess asked.  
  
" Hey! You have no right to get mad at me when you didn't tell me about your tattoo!"  
  
" Easy, I didn't want anybody to know about it!"  
  
" Well I didn't want anybody to know about mine either!"  
  
They were both silent.  
  
" I think were getting cabin fever." Rory said slowly.  
  
" I think were going to end up eating each other if we don't stop fighting over the stupidest things." Jess said back.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Yeah, me too."  
  
" So now that we've got that out of the way, what's next on the Confession agenda?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Oh this is going to be a very long night!" Lane said exasperated, hitting her head on her pillow.  
  
A/N: Hey! So that was chapter five. Sorry I took so long to update. I had to write two papers on DNA, and a confederate spy. I know this chapter sucked but I'm running out of ideas for them to do! I got a great suggestion from NyGurl618 and that really helped me. I'll see to update soon. Thanx for all the great reviews! Please R/R on this chapter too! Later Days Bean ; ) 


	6. Truth Be Told

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, if I did Tristan and Rory would already be together on the show! All the other characters are mine except for Amy Sherman Paladino. Yeah, doesn't she have all the luck in the world!  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the long update, I've been trying to get organized with my job and plus, I've been away for a few days; I went to P.A with my best friend to go to her dad's house. It was ok, good weather, I at least got a little color, and the guys weren't bad either! So I hope you guys like the chapter, and please REVIEW! Oh, thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I still like to know if you guys like the story still! I know it was weird making Rory, Lane, And Paris have piercings but work with it please! Not every single detail has to stick to the show, people have to live life, and that's exactly what I had them do.  
  
Chapter 6: Truth Be Told  
  
" No way!" Rory cried.  
  
" I know it's unthinkable, but it was a dare!" Paris said.  
  
" But you stole his clothes." Lane said.  
  
" He wasn't using them at the time, he was too busy making out against a wall!" Paris said keeping her eyes on Tristan.  
  
" And what exactly was he wearing, when he wasn't using his clothes?" Jess asked.  
  
" I was wearing my suit, what do you think?!" Tristan yelled.  
  
" Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt you wearing your boxers in public." Jess said.  
  
" Hey! Don't punish me because I have a hot, lean, tight, muscular, toned, se-  
  
Tristan was cut off by Rory's words.  
  
" You mean a sorry excuse for a hot, lean, tight, muscular, toned body. Don't kid yourself DuGrey, not everyone worships the ground you walk on."  
  
" Nope! I meant exactly every single word. Don't be jealous sweetums you'll eventually get pulled in to the wonderful world of me, its just gonna take a little longer than the others."  
  
" Oh, I'm sure your fan club got sucked in the moment they saw your, what? ' hot, lean, tight, muscular body'? But it's gonna take the power of the coffee gods themselves, 25 Orca whales, 15 Oompa Loompas, and Paris to get me to even consider looking into the disasterous world of you." Rory said, ending with a fake smile.  
  
" Ok, enough with the bickering go back to your original sides, away from the 'blow up at each other' zone." Lane said, trying to break them up.  
  
" Hey, Mary knows were just playin right?"  
  
" What happened to sweetums?"  
  
" It was getting old."  
  
" And Mary hasn't gone past its experation date?"  
  
" Not just yet."  
  
" You mind giving me a memo when that day comes, because I just might break out the shampagne and pop some balloons."  
  
" Duly noted."  
  
" Oh good."  
  
" Now that that's settled, how bout we get back to the story, I'm interested." Jess said.  
  
He just loves getting me worked up doesn't he? Rory thought. Well he must have another thing coming if he thinks he's going to get the best of me. Wait, has he already? Uhh, come on Gilmore its just Tristan, evil one, the devil in carnate, he's just trying to prove something. Ok, so were suppose to be friends now, you can do it; it's not that hard. You can prove yourself too; just don't let him get to you. He says something like that just blow it off, no big deal. It's just a game. Right?  
  
" So what else happened?"  
  
" I already told you all of what happened." Paris said.  
  
" Not uh, Paris you're leaving out the best part." Tristan said.  
  
" Well I was trying to save you the embarrassment, but if you want them to know fine. I.I.took." Paris said hesitantly.  
  
" She took poloroids." Tristan finished.  
  
Fits of giggles and laughter could be heard.  
  
" Oh, she not only took poloroids of me making out with Edd's girlfriend, she took pictures of me when my suit slipped off in the pool too." Tristan added.  
  
" And how did your suit just slip off, might I ask?" Rory asked.  
  
" Aleesha did it when I wasn't looking." He said embarrassed.  
  
Now a roaring laughter could be heard.  
  
" Paris!" Lane said in a shocked voice.  
  
" Like I said it was a dare! I wasn't about to let Ashley, and all her little marauders,' look at me I'm a hoe', hair sprayed intoxicated, haughty, skanky wearing bikini wearers afflict my sense of mind, because I'm not a full on grope magnet, who enjoys the company of mindless consumers!" Paris yelled all in one breath.  
  
" Wow. Talk about hatred." Jess said.  
  
" Talk about emotional valet parking." Tristan said.  
  
" Do you think you could do that again, but next time with a little more umph ?" Rory said sarcastically.  
  
" You know its true!" Paris said.  
  
" I know its true. I do like their skimpy looking bikinis." Tristan laughed.  
  
" Yeah, that I wouldn't mind seeing." Jess said.  
  
" Do both of you care at all that they have no substance, and all that is plaguing there minds is what lipstick color would match there next outfit?" Paris said now irritated.  
  
Jess and Tristan looked at each other, and shook their heads without hesitation.  
  
" Not a surprise." Rory said flatly.  
  
" Oh come on! All girls look at a guys physical features even before they even have a thought of even saying hi!" Jess said defensivly.  
  
" Yeah! Were starting to think that you take our looks for granted!" Tristan said playing hurt.  
  
"We didn't say anything about not looking at a guys features!" Lane told.  
  
" Its only human to like the features of a person female or male, before deciding you actually want to take more of an interest in them." Rory said matter- o- factly. " Its just that guys take a longer time in deciding if they like the features better than the personality."  
  
" Are you indicating that we only go after women for their looks?!" Tristan  
  
" That's exactly what she's indicating!" Paris said.  
  
" Well then, your partially right." Tristan finished.  
  
" Oh so I'm partially right? What was I wrong about?" Rory asked with interest.  
  
" We look at the personalities once in awhile too!" Jess informed.  
  
Tristan and Jess were set in a fit of laughter.  
  
" You guys never cease to amaze me!" Lane said sarcastically.  
  
" We know." They answered.  
  
" Hey what time is it?" Rory asked.  
  
Tristan looked at his sports watch and pressed the glow button.  
  
" Its five to three." Tristan answered.  
  
" Wow we stayed up really late." Lane said.  
  
" Now that I know the time, I'm kinda tired." Rory said.  
  
" And what, you've grown ill of our intriguing conversations already Mary?"  
  
" If me eyes weren't about to close I'd role them at you right now." She said lying on her pillow, stretching out onto her sleeping bag.  
  
" I guess I better get to sleep too. Mamma has me signed up for selling tickets to the annual fair tommorow morning." Lane said while resting next to Rory's sleeping bag.  
  
" Same for me except Rosalita's nephew is having his big fifteenth birthday tommorow, and I'm going to help her set up for the big fiesta. My mom went to her mother's in the Hamptons so I have the house to party in." Paris explained.  
  
" And you guys are just going to sleep. Just leavin us awake with nothing to do?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Yup!" Lane chirped.  
  
" Pretty much." Rory said sleepily.  
  
" Well that's just fine!" Tristan said. " Dream of Brad Pitt and of eating chocolate!"  
  
" Yeah until your asses get so big that they bust out of your favorite pair of jeans!" Jess added.  
  
" What?" Lane said sleepily.  
  
" Nuthin, go back to sleep Kim." Jess told her.  
  
" Oh." She whispered.  
  
" You'd think that they would appreciate our company but no! They just go off, and fall asleep!" Tristan said.  
  
" They should be lucky that we were even allowing them to hang out with us!" Jess said in a loud whisper.  
  
" Next time we'll just fall asleep first." Jess said.  
  
" Yeah, and than they can complain on how they had no one as interesting as us to talk to!" Tristan said.  
  
" OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rory said getting up from her previous sleeping position. " YOU WANNA TALK? FINE TALK TO MY PILLOW!" And with that she took her pillow and whacked Tristan and Jess over the head with it. And not too lightly either.  
  
" OH! NOW YOU'R ASKIN FOR IT GILMORE!" Tristan yelled playfully.  
  
" BETTER WAKE UP YOUR FRIENDS. BECAUSE THERE'S GONNA BE A RUMBLE!" Jess added, waiting for pay back.  
  
" OK ,NOW I'M UP!" Paris growled.  
  
" ME TOO!" Lane said.  
  
The three girls gathered their pillows, and stood up before the slightly scared boys.  
  
" ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Paris yelled.  
  
" WAIT!" Tristan yelled.  
  
He and Jess gathered their borrowed pillows and stood up in front o the ready and armed girls.  
  
" OK!" Jess said.  
  
" READY!" Tristan called.  
  
Standing in their armed and fighting positions, the five teenagers prepared to engage in the most holliest of pillow fights there ever was.  
  
" 1!" Sounded off Paris.  
  
" 2!" Yelled Lane.  
  
" 3!" Rory finally called.  
  
In a split second the five teenagers were off in a mass of comical and intense battle.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I know I spaced a lot but I wasn't coming up with too many ideas but I think inspiration will come with time. Sorry again for not updating sooner. I know it was short, but I've read other stories that had shorter chapters! Thanks again for the reviews they really give me a boost! If you have any suggestions or ideas just send them my way! Have A Great 4th Of July!!!!! Later Days Bean 


	7. Wake Me Up Inside

When Slumber Parties Go Coed  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Gilmore girls, or else things would be running a little differently.  
  
Summary: What happens when Jess and an old friend decide to crash the Gilmore Girls' party? The adventure just begins!  
  
A/N: I know it feels like this slumber party is lasting like a week, but I trust you it ends, but the goodness just begins! Thank you for the reviews, as always they are more than greatly appreciated. Just keep'm cummin! Well, here's the next chapter. Please tell me if this story sucks, cuz i'm not so sure of it anymore! Reviews would be good right about now! Oh! And as you can see it is an AU story.  
  
Chapter 7: Wake Me Up Inside  
  
" Grab my hand!" Tristan yelled. Reaching out his hand to try and grab Rory's.  
  
" I can't reach!" She cried. Her left hand clung tightly to the balcony's ledge, while she  
  
out stretched her right arm above her body, trying to grasp Tristan's helping hand.  
  
"Yes! Yes you can!" He screamed pleadingly. " Just stretch a little farther!" He called, leaning over the railing even more, half his body already balancing on the steel bar.  
  
" Your too far away!" Rory yelped, her legs dangling, moving wildly in the air. Her hair whipping her in the face, from the high altitude of the harsh winds. She made the greatest mistake of looking beneath her. She could barely make out the people on the sidewalk, let alone the passing cars.  
  
" I'm right here!" " I'm not gonna let you fall!" He said frantically. His breathe making little clouds of fog as he spoke.  
  
" Tristan." She breathed. Her tremerous eyes looking up at him, as he tried to rescue her. Her vision became blurry, and the image of Tristan became distorted. Having a tear drop from the outer corner of her eye, she felt it slide down her cold, pale skin, making its way towards hr mouth, Rory could taste the saltiness of her fear dissolve on her tongue. She hadn't realized she had begun to cry.  
  
" Rory! Listen to me!"  
  
Rory looked into his petrified cerulean blue eyes. They held fear. Fear for her, and her safety. And than he spoke. " I need you to wake up!"  
  
A wave of confusion passed over her, as she looked at him for further explanation.  
  
He repeated himself, "Rory wake up, it's just a dream!"  
  
She felt her fingers on her left hand loosen, and her hand unclasp from the death grip she had on the stone ledge of the balcony. Falling backwards, she could see Tristan, crying after her saying " It's just a dream!" She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact of the cement sidewalk, but it never came. She opened her eyes once more expecting to see the darkness of the night, and the large windows of a building passing her by as she fell, but she only found a pair of baby blues looking back at her. Watching her contently, apparently.  
  
" Sleep well mare?"  
  
Rory looked at him in his wife beater and sweats, and wondered why on God's green earth Tristan DuGrey was in her house, watching her sleep. But than all the memories and events of the night before came rushing back to her like a gust of wind. She remembered the flood, and the guys crashing the party, and the friendship that they had agreed upon, and of course the thrilling pillow fight war that they had all participated in at the end of the night. She reached her hands up to her eyes to rub away the sleep, but found that they were moist.  
  
" You were crying." Tristan said.  
  
Rory put her hands down from examining them, and looked up at Tristan. "How long were you watching me sleep?" She asked curiously as to why Tristan DuGrey would watch her sleep for any reason.  
  
Tristan wasn't about to tell her he was watching her sleep because she looked even more beautiful asleep than she looked awake, even at eight in the morning. But he was seriously reconcidering that choice, when she opened up her eyes to the sound of his voice, trying to wake her from the bad dream she seemed to be having. So instead he chose to pull out the Polaroid camera he had snuck behind his back when she woke, which he had taken a picture of her sleeping with. " Just capturing the moment." He said waving the camera in front of her, and taking the picture and showing it to her. " I must say, you're not the most photogenic in the morning." A teasing smirk forming on his lips.  
  
The picture wasn't that bad, her mouth was partly opened and her left arm was draped over her left eye, while her hair sprouted out in all directions on her pillow. Rory suddenly became more awake as she saw her unmistakingly horrid picture. Was she actually drooling in that picture!? She snapped up from her sleeping position and took a closer look of the uncandid photo.  
  
" I especially like the drool thing you got goin on there. Very Rory- like." He added.  
  
" Tristan, give me the picture." She said giving him an evil glare. She reached out to grab it from his hand, but he pulled it out of the way.  
  
" No." He simply stated. " It's a souvenier from my stay at the Gilmore B&B."  
  
" What are you talking about? Were not feeding you."  
  
" Oh you see, we've already taken liberty of making breakfast using your very unused appliances." He said.  
  
" You did?" She asked questioningly. Wondering what they could have had to eat besides 'Rollos' and ' Poptarts'. " What did you eat? We only have stale candy, and old poptarts. Unless you count the crumbs we left from last night."  
  
" Well we scrounged up some stuff, and whipped it to together, to make it the most hideously looking breakfast you have ever seen. But it doesn't taste that bad. Kinda stale though." He said standing up and lending her his hand to use to pull her up.  
  
She looked at his hand oddly before taking it. He let out a soft chuckle.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your." He let out a small laugh. " Your hair looks like you took a trip down to Chicago."  
  
Her eyes look upwards trying to see what he's talking about.  
  
" Here." He reached out and patted down her hair, and gently stuck a stray piece that was in her eyes, behind her ear.  
  
" Thanks." 'Oh, this is akward she thought. Just say something Rory. Anything. Do something.' " Hey, it's not like your hair is up for 2003's best hair award. But you would probably win for best bed head." She said while tugging on his blonde locks that were springing, wildly in every possible direction. He shyly smiled in return. 'Wow. Tristan actually knows what its like to be shy. Now that's something I thought I'd never see. Hmmm.  
  
She unconsciously stepped closer to him, and put both of her arms around his neck. His heartbeat increased with every move she made, and he was finding it hard to breathe. His chest rising and falling in a rapid pattern.  
  
" Mar.." He said rather breathlessly. " What are you doi-"  
  
" Shhh. Don't speak. Just close your eyes." She whispered playfully. He did what she asked, and waited impatiently to see what she would do. Her right arm slid down his shoulder, as she stepped even closer to his restless chest. Her left hand gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck, as her right hand slid further down his arm she leaned in closer to his ear. She whispered. " I want you to know.that you are.. so easy to toy with." And she snapped the picture out of his loosened grip, and made a run for the kitchen.  
  
His eyes snapped open with surprise and unbelievment. ' She just messed with me. Rory Gilmore just played with my head. It felt so good. Now for a little payback.' He made a sharp turn and ran after her. " Come back here Gilmore!" He yelled, smiling wildly. He could here her laughter ring in the kitchen as she ran behind her kitchen table. " You think that's gonna stop me?" He said leaning over the table slightly for an intimidating look.  
  
She challenged him with her ' Just try me' look.  
  
That was all it took for him to sprint from his side of the table to hers. She rushed past the bathroom in the hallway towards the living room.  
  
" Rory?" Asked a bewildered Lane as she stepped out of the bathroom only to be passed by a blur of blonde and brown hair. Lane took a double take, and followed them out to the living room. The scene before her was more amusing than seeing professionals give disasterous makeovers to fashion victims on 'E!'. Rory was on one side of the couch with a pillow for a shield, while Tristan was on the other side, contemplating to jump over the coach and pounce on her. ' I wish I had a video camera.' Lane thought.  
  
" What are they doing?" Jess asked as he came downstairs, changed in his now dry clothes, from the previous night.  
  
" I think they're playing cat and mouse." Lane said to him.  
  
Jess took a look at the comical scene and said " Who's the cat and who's the mouse?"  
  
" I think they're taking turns." She replied amusedly.  
  
" Well, better lay out some cheese." Jess said before turning back to the kitchen.  
  
Tristan decidedly jumped over the couch, and dove for Rory's legs. He picked her up and slumped her over his shoulder, ducking his head to avoid Rory's blows that was hitting him on the head with her pillow.  
  
" Well isn't this incredibly barbaric, and not to mention very cave man like of you." Rory said trying to get down from Tristan's hold.  
  
" Hey! You're lucky. In the old days men would just drag the women by their hair, to there cave. I think we've improved a lot since than." He replied smugly.  
  
" Here, why don't you give me your club so that I can knock the air out of your head for you."  
  
" No need to get physical. I'm only saying that all of man kind is not what it used to be." He said, jumping a bit to readjust her on his shoulder.  
  
" Ok, listen Bam-Bam. You put me down, and I'll agree that all man kind has slightly improved."  
  
" How bout.I'll keep you on my shoulder, until you give me my picture back."  
  
" That is not your picture. It's a picture of me sleeping. And since it is a picture of me, I think it rightfully belongs to me because... It was taken without my knowledge."  
  
" That makes no sense."  
  
" Yes, you see it makes perfect sense to me because it is Gilmore logic. And since you are not a Gilmore, and are not familiar with the Gilmore clan, you wouldn't understand our logic now would you."  
  
" Is that an invitation?"  
  
" It was a rhetorical question. And besides I never said you needed an invitation to get to know me Tristan. You just used the wrong route, because you thought I was up for being your next make out buddy."  
  
" So I guess that means I'm going to have to get to know you than huh? Spend a little time with the fam, and get in good with the daughter."  
  
" That wouldn't work concidering you're already in deep shit with the daughter!" She replied.  
  
" Since when does Mary, have a potty mouth?" He added with a chuckle.  
  
" Well excuse my French." She said sarcastically.  
  
" You know in some cultures this would be considered a mating ritual." A voice interrupted.  
  
" Lane!"  
  
Rory looked to the hallway to see Lane standing there, very amused.  
  
" Well it is!" She answered deffensivley. Making her best friend blush was classic. Especially in front of, or should I say on top of, a male model shoe- in.  
  
" Hey where's Paris?" Rory asked, trying to distract the attention away from her current position.  
  
" Oh, she left early in the morning, when the rain cleared up. She had to help her nanny get ready for the party or something like that. I don't know. I was half asleep when she told me."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Ashame the ole girl couldn't stay. Hey, maybe next time!"  
  
" Tristan, this was a one- time thing for you. If it hadn't been raining, I would have told you to 'hit the road' but since you came bearing coffee goodness, well that's a different story."  
  
" We were good! We did nothing that would have provoked the three of you to murder us in our sleep last night." Tristan stated.  
  
" Yeah, maybe you were, but that doesn't make us want to kill you any less."  
  
" Be nice." He teasingly warned.  
  
" Can you put me down now?"  
  
" Nah. I'm not ready yet."  
  
" Tristan you're asking for a kick in the-"  
  
" Hey Tom ad Jerry! Your breakfast is getting cold." Jess called from the kitchen.  
  
Rory, Tristan, and Lane turned to Jess's voice.  
  
" Now I'll put you down."  
  
" Finally."  
  
" On one condition."  
  
" Oh God." She murmured, rolling her eyes.  
  
" What was that?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Nothing. What can I do for you Tristan?" She said plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
" Spank me."  
  
" What!!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Just kidding." He heard her murmur a few words, something like spawn of Satan, and that there should be laws against holding someone over their shoulders for long periods of time. " I want a picture of this, and I want the picture in your hand."  
  
" Hmph. How about.I don't give you any pictures, and I get you to put me down with out any conditions."  
  
" Yeah? And how would you do that?"  
  
" Like this." Rory lifted one of her legs which were situated on Tristan's chest, and delivered him a nice hard kick to the chest. The impact caused him to double over, and Rory climbed out of his arms. Tristan hugged his now probably bruise, and looked up at Rory who was now standing next to Lane, with the Polaroid camera.  
  
" Say cheesy for the camera." Rory said as she took a picture of him doubled over, and slightly red in the face.  
  
" Slick." He said standing up straight. " But not that slick." He said taking the picture of Rory sleeping from his pocket.  
  
" How'd you get that?" She said. Surprise evident in her voice. " It was in my pocket."  
  
" I know." He smirked. " I took it out of your pocket."  
  
" But.how..how'd you.ah never mind. I don't wanna know."  
  
" Lots of practice." He smiled smugly.  
  
" That's exactly why I didn't want to know." She said and turned for the kitchen.  
  
" Mornin Jesse." Rory said in a singsong voice as she looked at the food on the table. " So this is what you guys whipped up?" She looked at the pop tarts that had been placed on plates, and at the candy that had been placed in a bowel. A jar of peanut butter stood next to a pile of stacked toast, which looked like it had been slightly burnt. And some 'Triscuit' crackers had been set next to a bag of 'Oreos'. " Not bad. Better than what I could have done, and that's nothing."  
  
" One, I know you can't cook for your life, and we didn't know if the flood had cleared to go to Luke's so we settled on finding some scraps. Two, never call me 'Jesse' again, or I'll make sure you never get your hands on another cup of coffee for the rest of your life." He came to stand by her at the table. " Oh yeah. Morning." He smiled before turning back to the kitchen counter.  
  
" Duly noted on the 'Jesse' thing. But I think your forgetting something in this picture."  
  
" There's some maple syrup behind the cracker box if you wanna try putting that on your toast. But I don't think that would taste so good." Jess said, avoiding her question.  
  
" I second that." Tristan said as he entered the kitchen, Lane in tow.  
  
" I don't care what you guys have, it's better than tofu muffins, and apricot juice." Lane said digging into the candy bowl.  
  
" Anything's better than tofu muffins." Rory said picking up the cracker box. " Oh and before the distractions, don't you think your missing something here Jess? Something hot, and brown, and full of caffeine."  
  
" Tea?"  
  
" Not even close."  
  
" It's herbal."  
  
" I want grounded coffee beans."  
  
" It has Camomile. I think that's supposed to calm you down."  
  
" I want Folgers. I think that's supposed to make you spaz out."  
  
" It's bad for you."  
  
" It keeps me alive." Rory said becoming frustrated.  
  
" Fine. Rot your insides." Jess said handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
" Thank you. At least I'll die happy." She said taking a long sip of her caffinated beverage.  
  
" Your becoming more like Luke everyday." Lane said from her mouthful of Oreos.  
  
" Watch. Soon he'll be wearing plaid, flannel, shirts." Rory said.  
  
" With a backwards baseball cap."  
  
" And a pencil behind his ear."  
  
" Not to mention the unshaved face."  
  
" Tell me Jess, do you like Star Wars?" Rory said giggling.  
  
" Alright you two in the living room!" Jess yelled.  
  
" But it's so much more fun in here." Rory whined with a pout on her face, as she and Lane went into the living room.  
  
" Are they always like that?" Tristan asked. Making a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
" Sometimes. But maybe they're just in a good mood." Jess said, putting some peanut butter on his toast.  
  
" They are a handful." Tristan said pouring some sugar in his coffee.  
  
" You think that's a handful? Wait till you put Rory and Lorelai in the same room." He scoffed.  
  
" Twin terrors?"  
  
" Nobody's safe."  
  
" Can't wait to see that."  
  
" I'd re-think my words if I were you. I'm pretty sure they're the ones who knocked over the convienient store a few months back."  
  
" So they're a regular Thelma and Louise. Is that what your saying?"  
  
" That and so much more. And watch out for Lorelai, she'll tear your head off if you cross her or Rory. Especially Rory. So you better stay away man."  
  
Tristan was being sucked into Jess's description of Rory and her relationship with her mom that he didn't notice a woman standing behind Jess at the back door. He knew it was Rory's mom, partly because she entered through the back door, and it was locked the night before so she must have had a key. And mostly because she reminded him entirely of Rory. The blue eyes, dark hair, very tall, and of course beautiful.  
  
Jess didn't notice Tristan looking over his shoulder, and when he did, and turned around to see what he was looking at, he instantly wished he wasn't there. " Hey Lorelai."  
  
" Jess." She said back.  
  
( Before Lorelai walked in the door)  
  
Lorelai drove up to her driveway only to be blocked in her usual spot by a silver SUV. ' Who in the world would be here this early in the morning?' She thought as she parked next to the massive vehicle, and walked through the back yard to the back door. She heard some talking inside that did not sound like Rory, Lane, or Paris's voice. ' Unless they have manly voices in the morning.' She took out her key she had on her furry pink key chain, and unlocked the door slowly, so that she could see who it was in case they were robbers or something and made a run for it. ' Paranoid, I know.' She peeped her head in only to see two young guys in front of her coffee maker. One was tall, and blonde, and ' could so totally be in a boy band.' The other one was short and had dark unruly hair, but she couldn't see his face because his back was facing her. The Blonde looked up and saw her as she widened the door so she was stepping into the kitchen. ' Why does this kid look familiar?' She thought. ' And why is he drinking my coffee.' She narrowed her eyebrows together, and looked at him suspiciously. ' Where's Rory? Does she know theses guys are here? Of course she knows they are here, she wouldn't get up and have no coffee, and this pot is freshly brewed. The brunette turned around to face her, and she discovered that it was Jess. ' Why are Jess and this totally cute blonde guy in my house?' " Jess."  
  
" Hey Lorelai." He said sheepishly.  
  
" Mom?" Rory said as she entered the kitchen. " I thought I heard you." She said as she went pass Tristan and Jess to go hug her.  
  
" Hey sweetie." Lorelai said as she wrapped her arms around Rory in a great big bear hug. " Are you okay, were you guys alright during the storm? I tried to call you but the operator kept saying ' I'm sorry but the number you have tried to reach is currently out of order, please hang up and try again.' She mimicked in the operator's tone. " Geesh. Where do they find the voices for that thing, they could probably say it with more 'Umph' at least."  
  
" I'm fine, were ok. Paris left early to help set up for a party."  
  
" Good. Your alright, I was so worried. But it seems that everything is ok here." She said while looking up at the blonde and Jess.  
  
" Oh yeah, who's he?" She said pointing to Tristan.  
  
" Um..that's Tristan. He goes to Chilton."  
  
" Tristan DuGrey ma'm." Tristan said walking over to Lorelai, and lifting up his hand to shake hers. " It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Lorelai shook his hand and noticed his strong grip. ' So he's a prep boy huh?' " Nice to meet you Tristan. But if you ever want to come in my house again, you'll have to lose the 'ma'm' bit and call me by my given name, Lorelai. I was thinking about changing it to Shelly, or Bambi, or something along the lines of that."  
  
" I'll do that." He said with a nod of his head, and a brilliant smile.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes at the way Tristan turned into 'parent approved' mode. The way his parents had brought him up to be around company and relatives, polite, and charming. He was so used to seeing Tristan's act that he stopped asking him why he did a long time ago. Jess had met Tristan's parents before. They seemed ok on the outside but he knew what they were really like on the inside. Tristan's parents put up an act just like everybody else, except that they had done it some much that they let it take over them. And now they couldn't decide who they were, so they just stuck with being the arrogant, presumptuous, snobs that they were thought to be. And Tristan dealt with that everyday. For him it was good that his parents went away all the time, because than he could be himself without having to worry about his parents finding out about his 'bad behavior.'  
  
Tristan's father, James DuGrey, owned a small business that escalated into an empire. He knew people in Japan, and had connections in Russia. He did business with France, and bought property in five different countries. His mother Grace DuGrey was a different story. She's a free spirit, or was a free spirit before she married Tristan's father. She was a hippie in her day, and traveled in a van to all different states, and passing her word of peace. She met James at a protest against people who wanted to use real fur for coats. And she fell for him in an instant. They got married a week later, and had Tristan a year later. It was a rushed marriage and James, and Grace barely knew each other. But for that instant they felt that spark that united them. Later on they decided that they were all wrong for each other but couldn't do anything about it because it would cost too much for a divorce, and thought it would be bad for Tristan's upbringing. So they stayed together, and on their trips to other countries they would see other people, and have no regrets. It was an arrangement they had, and kept for seventeen years. But James was still a good guy at heart who had fallen for the flower child. Who still kept his interest, even though they didn't seriously love each other anymore. And that was the story with his parents who only Jess, and Jack knew about. But Jess had a feeling that Tristan would let another person in, he just didn't know when Tristan was ready.  
  
" So what did you guys do the whole night?" Lorelai said making herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory, Tristan, Lane,( who had walked in the kitchen following Rory )and Jess looked at each other, and shared an equal expression.  
  
" Oh ya know." Lane said.  
  
" Nuthin much." Jess said after.  
  
" Just hung out." Tristan said.  
  
" And talked about stuff." Rory said last.  
  
A/N: I know it was a crummy chapter but I think it was one of my longest. Hope you guys liked it, and I hope to receive MUCHO reviews. If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, I'm all ears. I hope you guys are having a great summer. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I work at my family's business, and I'm doing some school work( readin and stuff). So please, please, please, review. It's not askin much, just tell me what ya think. Oh, I'll explain about the dream in the next chapter, I know it's kinda confusing in a way. Later Days, Bean : ) 


End file.
